To Die Another Day
by slice141
Summary: Its been ten years since the outbreak in Equestria and everyone that they knew were either dead or turned. Spike and Trixie fight desperately to get to the last nation on earth. The Giffon Kingdom. As they race to deliver the cure Spike is killed by griffon warriors before his soul is taken to a Equestia that knows only peace and love. How will this older Spike deal with this?
1. Chapter 1

A young adult dragon and mare ran through the destroyed city streets of the once proud dragon the dragon was wearing a sword as well as six necklaces and a pack on his back as they ran.

The two were running for their life from over a dozen foes behind them moaning in frustration and hunger as the milky white eye stared after nothing but still found their victims.

The dragon looked up and growled as he picked the mare and shot down the street spreading his wings blowing past any other foes that popped out to ambush them.

"Spike go for that building over there before the flyers catch us!" The mare said over the rushing wind as the dragon now name Spike banked a hard right and flew into what looked like a old factory. He flew into a old office as the two ducked down and waited for the horde to pass groaning as they shuffled by trying to find the two.

Spike saw one of the flyers and gasped as he ducked down as the mare next to him wimpered. He brought a claw to his lips as he looked over the desk he was behind only to be eye to eye with the flyer.

Acting fast Spike grabbed the flyer and slammed it into the concreat while pulling a knife and thrusting it into the cyan flyers skull. The flyer instantly stopped thrashing and biting at him as he pulled the knife out. He growled as he felt a tear come to his eye.

"Fucking Rainbow. I figured we had lost you back in Equestria. Trixie its clear the others have gone." He said as he turned and saw her come out of the office she had a look of sorrow on her face as she came to stand next to Spike.

"Im sorry you had to do it Spike. I know she was a friend from before." She said as she put a hoof on his leg looking up at him.

Spike looked down at Trixie and sighed as he ran a claw through her mane.

"It had to be done sis. Come on lets get out of here we're almost to the Griffon borders." He said as he smiled down at her as she nodded.

"Lets go then I dont want to meet anymore of those things." She said sighing as he continued to run his claws along her back.

"Ok lets move Mr X will be here soon Im sure." He said as she nodded.

"Right then lets move."

As the two headed towards one of the cargo doors Spike sighed as he thought of Rainbow Dash. It had been ten years since he last saw the mare at least alive anyway. All the other times he saw her she was stocking him and Trixie across Equestria.

He sighed as he looked back one last time at the corpse of Rainbow Dash.

"Sorry Dash. I hope your in a better place now." He said as he made his way to the waiting mare.

"You sure your gonna be alright Spike?"

"Yeah lets just get out of here." He said as she nodded but then went wide eyed as she ran towards you.

"SPIKE LOOK OUT!" She pushes him out of the way as Spike rolls across the ground. He looks up in horror and sees Trixie impaled through the chest and into the back wall.

"Run Spike. RUN!"

Spike ground his teeth as he ducks an attempt to inpale him as well. He rolled across the ground and looked up seeing Mr.X as they call them. It was a mutated dragon its original face dragging on the ground as tenticals swayed around its body. Where its head used to be was now just a solid blood shot eye staring right at him.

It was covered in blood and god know what else from the smell coming off of it. Its claws had grown overly large that could easily cut him in half with one swipe. All along its back were either small mouths or eyes and spikes, while its tail pealed like a bananna in four ways and the bones looked to be as sharp as a spear.

Spike roared as he shot at the beast pulling a large sword from his back hacking through the tenticals that it sent at him. The monster screamed as Spike flew right into the eye stabbing it over and over into the pupil. It thrashed as hard as it could sending Trixie into a wall hard as she fell into the cold hard ground and didnt move.

Spike roared again in rage as he dug his claws into one of the stab wounds and started to pull it apart. The beast screamed in pain as it tried to run away but Spike wouldnt let up as he ripped the monsters eye open before taking a deep inhale and blew green fire into the gapping wound.

The beast screeched again as it used its tail and impaled Spike through the shoulder. He screamed as he grabbed his sword and blew his fire onto it turning it red hot as he raised it high screaming his rage as he buried it to the hilt inside the huge wound.

The beast garbbled and stumbled around as he threw Spike off of it finally as it tried run away only to fall to the ground giving one last strangled cry before it fell silent. Spike slammed into one of the support beams denting it from the hard impact. He fell to the floor with a hard thud next to Trixie.

He groaned as he got up and staggered over to the mare. As he got to his friend and sister figure he saw she was close to deaths door.

"I told you to run stupid. The great and powerful Trixie did not save her brother only to have him get killed before she said he could." She said as he gave a teary smile.

"You cant go like this Trix. You cant! You promised me we would both make it no matter what...You promised." He said as the tears finally came as he pulled the mare into his chest as she smiled at him while her vision started to blur.

"Sorry Spike but I dont think I can keep that promise. But you know what you have to do Spike." She said as he held her tighter shaking his head.

"NO! I.I.I cant Trixie! Your all I have left! Please you have to hang on!" He wailed.

"Shhhhh. Its ok Spike you know you have to do this. If you dont you know what will happen... Please Spike you have to keep your promises." She looked behind Spike and smiled as the grown dragon broke down holding her tight to his chest.

"Hey Spike your friends are here and they want me to tell you they'll take care of me and not to worry." She said as she pulled back and looked at the broken dragon pulling his head out of her mane. He looked up at her as she smiled.

"Dont worry Im going to a better home now, but you have to keep going Spike. Please Spike send me home." She said barely above a whisper as he layed the mare down on the ground as he raised the bloody sword above his head.

"Love you little brother."

"I.I.I love you to big sister. He said as the tears re-doubled as he swung the sword as hard as he could cutting in one smooth motion cleaving the mare he saw as a big sister's head off before taking in a deep breath of air and blowing the flames onto the mare until she was nothing but ash.

Spike sat there for what felt like forever as he stared at the scorch mark that was once had been his sister. He stood up on weak knees as rage took him when he heard the shuffling of hooves coming into the factory.

He looked up to see the horde from earlier coming towards him. He saw red as he screamed his rage and charged the horde holding his sword high above his head. He took in another breath of air before spewing deadly green flames at the monsters.

He turned many to ash as he charged in hacking and slashing everything around him and spewing fire to keep them at bay. He took down flyers that tried to attack from his blind spots with a quick fireball. His rage lasted until the last of his foes were cut down. He was breathing hard as he looked at the battle ground.

Bodies and body parts lay all around him along with patches of fire as he stumbled out of the factory and towards the East to the Griffon Kingdom.

(4 days later)

Spike stumbled across the valley that led to the griffon kingdom dragging the bloody sword behind him. As he walked he could see the bodies of walkers and flyers as well as many Mr Xs. He shuffled along towards the path that led to the High Kingdom. He moved in almost a trance as he stepped on the path to the Kingdom.

SUNK!

Spike stumbled back as he looked down to see a arrow in his chest.

SUNK! SUNK! SUNK!

"HURK!" Blood spilled from his mouth as three more arrows joined its brother. He looked up to see the smiling faces of griffon warriors as he fell to his knees.

"HA HA! We got another one!"

"Please."

The warriors stopped their cheering as they looked at the dragon in shock.

"SHIT! WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE!"

They rushed to his side as he fell back onto the grass while going through his pack on his hip.

"IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" Spike looked up to see a female holding his head in her arms as they started to remove the arrows.

"Dont waste your time." The griffons looked at him confused as he pulled out two vials of blood.

"This is my blood as well as anothers. It holds the cure inside." He said as he gently took the females claw and placed the vials in her claw before closing her fingers around them gently and patting her hand while smiling at her.

"I forgive ma'am you were just protecting your home. But could you do me a favor?" He asked as the griffin nodded with tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Could you turn me to the valley?" She nodded as she turned him to look at the beautiful valley. He took a deep breath as his vision got darker.

"Hm never would have thought I would meet you again Gilda, I guess it really is a small world. Ill tell Rainbow you said hi."

The females eyes shot open as she pulled her helmet off and chuncked it away as she looked hard at the dragon that was fading away.

"NO DONT GO YET! PLEASE STAY! DONT GO! I HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!"

Spike looked up at Gilda and smiled and shook his head.

"She's gone. Im sorry." Those were his last words as he exhaled for the last time. It sounded like a sigh like it was a relief that it was finally over.

Gilda stared in shock at the dragon after he drew his last breath. She choked on a sob as her claws dug into the scales on his shoulder.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she saw the dragons body start to flake away. She tried to keep him and not let go of the only link to her long time friend and past as she desperatly tried to gather the soul flakes.

She watched as the flakes blew awak in the breeze before there was a great flash and he was gone. Gilda stared at the spot where the flakes flashed before she looked at two vials in her claw.

"Captain?"

"Round up the boys in R&D tell them we have the cure to this virus."

(In another Equestria)

"Come on Twi you can do it!" A eager young dragon said as he watched his mother figure concentrate on her new spell. It would allow her tap into an alternate Equestria and with it she wanted to see what could have been.

"Hnnnnnnnn! Ahh!" Princess Twilight Sparkle gasped as a jolt of pain went through her horn like a lighting bolt hit it. There was a flash and a bolt from her horn went through the side of her house and hit a cloud over the valley by Applejack farm.

The sky darkened as everyone ran outside while looked like a hole opened up. They watched in awe as what looked like glowing green and purple flakes. Twilight looked at the flakes and then her dragon assistant and saw his mouth on the floor.

"Spike?"

"Twilight do you know what that is?"

"Um no. Do you?"

"That is a dragon's soul Twi. Come on its over in the valley." He said as he shot off towards where the flakes were gathering.

"Spike! Wait!" Twilight yelled after the young dragon taking off after him.

(Some time later)

Spike came over the hill that led into valley as he heard Twilight come running up beside him.

"Spike whats wrong?"

He didnt answer her as he stared at where the flakes continued to gather before he started to hurry through the field as Twilight groaned.

"Wait Spike!" She called again she was ignored as she raced after her charge.

Even if he was small he was still pretty fast. She found him by where the last of the flakes were gathered and gasped.

It was another dragon. But thats not what scared her, it was the four arrows in his chest. As the last of the flakes touched down she went straight to action. She carefully used her magic to free the arrows as she checked for a pulse. She barley found in his neck. It was very weak and she had to act fast.

"Spike go get nurse Red Heart and the other staff and tell them to meet me in the library GO!" She said as she teleported all three to the tree as Spike shot out the door.

She ran to the bathroom and pulled some towels out as blood started to pour from the wounds. She saw besides the four holes in his chest his right wing was broken and he had a hole in his shoulder. She started to panic as she used her magic to pop the bone back into place hearing a fain groan from the green and purple dragon and went to get more towels.

When she came back she saw Nurse Redheart as well as a lot of doctors run in and to the dragons side as Spike came up to her tallking.

Twilight heard nothing but noice as her vision began to blur while she looked at her blood stained hooves before it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

(A few hours later)

Twilight woke up in her bed as she looked around before she was tackled by a pink blur followed by a green and purple one.

"OH TWILIGHT I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE REALLY HURT!"

"Yeah Spike came to get us as soon as he got you up here." Rainbow said as the others sighed.

(hours ago)

The rest of the elements were hanging out in the park as the saw Spike come running over the bridge.

"HELP! TWILIGHT. MAGIC. DRAGON. BLOOD. DOCTOR. BLACK OUT!"

The elements just looked at each other before they followed Spike.

(Present)

"Didnt really get much but as soon as we heard dragon and blood we came as fast as we could." Rainbow said as Applejack walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Dont scare us like that again Twi. When ah heard about the dragon we thought the worst had happened. Dont scare us again like that sugarcube." She said as Twilight nodded.

"Sorry guys I was working on a new spell that would let me see into a alternate Equestria. But something went wrong and the next thing I know is that I just pulled a dragon soul out of another Equestria." She said as the others gasped.

"Wait wont that like effect our world with that dragon being here?"

"No Rainbow Dash it wont." A voice said as they all turned around to see Princess Celestia as well as Luna, Cadence, and Shinning Armor all at the doorway as all the girls bowed.

"Hello Twilight how are you feeling?" She asked as they stood back up and smiled.

"Im fine Princess just tired and my head hurts a little." She said as Celestia grinned.

"I would think so after such a powerful spell. As for your question Rainbow the spell that Twilight used was ment to be used as a looking glass of a mirror world if you will of our world. When the spell backfired it didnt leave a ripple in the time-space continum. So who ever that dragon is his purpose was done in his world and when the spell backfired it just simple took him." She said as the girls just stared at her.

"So theres nothing to worry about?"

"None what so ever my dear."

"Works for me." Rainbow said as they turned back to Twilight as the others came around to her other bedside.

"Well Twilight how bout we go check on your guest shall we?" Luna said as everyone in the room nodded as they walked down stairs to see Nurse Redheart looking over her patient. He was hooked up to a IV bag as well as a breathing tube down his throat and his wing and upper body was wrapped in gauze. They could see his chest rise and fall as they heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor.

As the girls came up to the side of the dragon they were shocked as they looked at his body. It had scars all over it as well as what looked like bite marks across his back, legs, and arms.

Nurse Redheart looked up and bowed at the princesses before she turned and grabbed something off the ground. It was a bag that was torn and dirty and it had what looked like blood all over it. But it couldnt be his blood since it wasnt fresh it was stained into the fabric and looked old. She also brought over a straight sword with a black blade.

"Princesses I think your gonna want to see this." She said as she flipped the flap open on the pack making the ponies gasp as they looked at six bloodstained elements of harmony.

"How is this possible!" Celestia as she picked up the elements and pulled the ones in Twilights hollowed book out only to find them still there.

"Theres two sets of elements?" But how?" Luna said as Twilight just gapped at the bloodstained elements.

"That dragon must have stolen them from our other selves!" Rainbow said as she shot in the air above the dragon glaring at him.

"Rainbow Dash! You leave my patient alone cant you see he's been gravely injured." Redheart said as she yanked the pegasus down as she glared at her.

"I believe this is a waiting game then. Until he wakes up there's nothing we can do. Nurse Redheart please let us know when he wakes up." Cadence said as she looked at her aunts who nodded.

"Well Twiliy Ill see you when it wakes up unless you want me to stay here incase it becomes violent." He said as Twilight smiled and shook her head.

"No Ill be fine Shining. Ill see you guys when it wakes up ok?" She said as they nodded and flashed away. Twilight smiled as she looked back at her friends.

"Well nI guess Ill call you guys if it wakes up." She said as they nodded.

"Ok sugarcube be sure to come get us if anything happen ok?" Applejack said as she walked out the door followed closely by Fluttershy and Rairty as they waved to her.

"YEAH! THEN WE CAN THROW HIM A WELCOME TO THIS WORLD AND STILL BEING ALIVE PARTY!" Pinkie yelled as they other mares smiled at their friend.

"If you need anything Twilight just come get me ok?" Rainbow said as she hugged her friend.

"I will Dash I Pinkie Promise." She said going through the motions and remembering to close her eye. Dash smiled as she gave her friend another hug before looking back at the bloody elements in the blood soaked bag.

As the rest of the elements left she looked back at Nurse Redheart and smiled.

"So is it going to be ok?"

"Yes it is. It was a little hard going for a while since we know so little about dragons but he should pull through in a matter of days." She said as Twilight yawned and nodded as she headed up the stairs for bed giving one last wave to Redheart after she pointed her in the direction of where the blankets were.

As she walked into her room she saw Spike fast asleep. She smiled as she covered him up more making him snuggle into his bed. She gave him a kiss on his head as she headed for bed.

She layed down on her bed and pulled the blankets over her before she was out like a light.

(Midnight)

Twilight woke up feeling hungrey as she stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. She saw Redheart had removed the breathing tube and had pulled over the couch and was now fast asleep. Twilight looked back at the dragon and could see tears coming out of its eyes.

She could see its mouth moving making her lean in to hear him.

"Im sorry Twilight."

Its what it kept saying over and over as the mare stepped back in shock tripping over her hooves and slamming into door jam moaning out in pain.

It was like a switch flipped on as she saw the dragon sit up straight and look at her her with wide eyes while his pupils shrank to pin pricks as Twilight turned the light on behind her as she walked towards the dragon moaning a little.

"NO!" It screamed as it jumped up looking around franticly before spotting Redheart looking at him in shock as he jumped back pulling out the IV and monitoring equipment.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" It said as it jumped out of a nearby window bolting off towards Applejacks farm.

"Shit! Redheart get Spike up and have him grab the others!" She said as the nurse ran upstairs as Twilight went to get Rainbow.

Spike ran as fast as he could down the street through the town he hadnt seen in so long. He did know how he got here but he wasnt about to be zombie food. He dodged the other walkers that he almost ran into. He watched the sky for flyers as he left the town. He ran to the apple farm to the only place that was the safest in this hell hole.

The apple family celar, it also had a storm shelter inside and was the place he hid during the begining of the outbreak when he was younger.

As he ran he could hear the sound of running hooves behind him making him panic as he kicked it into high speed. If these things were running now he knew they wouldnt stop anytime soon until they got him.

He smiled as he saw the cellar ahead as he pushed himself to go faster. He made it to the cellar only to have time to pull the door close and lock them. He turned and shot down the narrow hall that led to the Storm Shelter.

As he made it inside he turned and closed the heavy oak door and slid the heavy dead bolt into place. He sighed as he looked around the dimly lit room and saw to his shock there was a pony in there with him. He began to breath harder as they pony trotted into the moonlight.

He gasped as he looked at the mare he saw die in front of him all those years ago.

Applejack

"What in tarnation is goin -Oh" She said as she started to shake as she stared at the dragon from Twilights house.

"Look partner ah aint lookin for trouble but yall cant stay here."

"AJ?"

Applejack took a step back as the dragon took a step forward.

"Is it really you or am I going crazy?" He asked as he continued to walk towards the mare before she ran into a wall. He got closer to her enough to touch her sitting there for a minute just staring at her.

She looked at him and watched in terror as he leaned in and sniffed her mane. There was a short pause as he pulled back looking at her as tears poured from his face.

"Please answer me. Is your name Applejack?"

"Um yeah." Thats all it took as she was swept up in a bone crushing hug as the dragon broke down holding the mare Applejack was totally confused as he just sat down and tightly held her as if she would disappear.

They sat there for quite a while before he loosened his hold only slightly as he pulled back and smiled at her before he let go of the mare as she looked at him confused.

"Do ah know you partner?" She asked asked as he looked down a little disapponited.

"Aw come on AJ who's the only dragon in Equestria that you know?" He asked

"Spike."

"Thats right! So who do you think I am? Spike the dragon Twilights number one assistant!" He said as he stood and bowed as the mare looked shocked at the tall dragon.

"You cant be Spike! Spikes a little feller that dont come no higher than mah shoulder!" She said as Spike sighed.

" Well I did hit a growth spurt before the outbreak AJ. For Celestia's sake Im as tall as she was." He said as AJ looked at him confused making him sigh.

"I guess I am going crazy. Being back here is really starting to get to me." He said as he walked away from AJ and sat down in a corner.

"Ugh! You know AJ when you were alive I remember coming down here late at night after a hard day at work and drink cider with you and Mac. Hmm I dont remember him during the panic. But I guess Dash must have gotten him before she got you." He said as the mare came and sat down in front of him.

"Sugarcube yall aint makin any sence." She said as he sighed.

"I guess you didnt get the whole zombie outbreak 10 years ago being dead and all huh?" He said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"Ugh! Look 10 years ago a strange virus came from the EverFree forrest. Anypony that came in contact with the virus died within a few weeks." He said as she looked at him shocked.

"But the thing is was that those infected didnt stay dead they would come back to feed on the living. When it came to Ponyville there was already a panic going on in Canterlot. Since even if you didnt have the virus you could still get it from the walkers. But anyway when it came to Ponyville everypony was getting sick even the wild life. I was immune to the virus since I was a dragon." He said as he leaned his head back as he fell into his memories.

"You know Twilight was the first to go besides Dash? I woke up to Twilight at the doorway with the light on. When I looked at her she lunged at me trying to bite into my face. I got away but she was relentless, never stopping, never tiring, she just kept coming. I found a baseball bat that we used just in case somepony tried to break in." He said as AJ just listened still in shock.

"I smashed her skull in AJ. I hit her with everything I could when she lunged at me again. All I could see was her dead eyes looking at me afterward as she tried to get up. So I hit her again and again till she stopped moving." He said as he let the tears flow free. After all these years he could finally talk about it. He could get it off his chest.

"I ran from the library when Peewee attacked me to. I hit him with the bat to but he didnt get up. I dont know where that owl was but I ran as fast as I could to sugar cube corner. I saw Cup Cake and the twins werent in the shop. I remember hearing a thump upstairs so I ran as fast as I could but stopped when I saw the twins room." He said as he broke down. AJ didnt know what to do as she got closer and rubbed his back.

"Its ok sugarcube. Aint nothin gonna get you now." She said as he shook his head.

"You dont understand AJ, the twins were torn apart and the room was covered in blood. I closed their door and went to find Cup Cake, I wish I never found her." He said as AJ looked at him. He needed to get this out she could see it was killing him slowly.

"Why sugarcube? Why is Mrs Cake so special to yall?" She asked as he smiled.

"Come on now AJ you know me and Cup Cake were fixing to get married before the outbreak." He said as her eyes went wide as he cocked an eyebrow.

"But why didnt you want to see her sugarcube?" She asked as he sighed.

"She was eating Pinkie." He said as Applejack gagged.

"Yeah I just closed the door and ran to Rarity's but I found her being eaten by Opal and Sweetie Belle and the other crusaders." He said in a dead tone as Applejack started to cry as they heard the cellar door be broken in.

"When I went to Fluttershys cottage she was torn apart by her animals. I barely made it out of there alive." He said as she pulled him into a hug.

"When I came to get you..." He paused as she looked up at him.

"What? Tell me sugarcube." She said as he sighed as he heard banging on the oak door.

"You were at the entrance to the cellar and waving at me to hurry and just when I got to you Rainbow tackled you and bit into your arm. You told me to run and that you would be right behind me and to not worry about you. I saw you kick Rainbow off you before you came up to me and gave me a hug and went with me till we came in here. You told me that you were gonna find some more survivors and to close and lock the door and not to open the door for anypony till you got back." He said as he looked at her.

"As soon a I locked the door I heard a crash and you scream and that was it. After that I stayed in here for at least a week. By the time I came out I saw you but you had already turned. I made it as quick as I could AJ." He said as the mare looked at him in shock.

"You sacrificed yourself for me." He said as he pulled her into a hug as the door was blown off the hinges. Applejack looked and saw Spike smile she could see that he accepted his fate.

"The one thing Im proud of AJ is I was able to give the cure to the last standing nation in all the world before I died." He said as he looked at the five mares that stared at them.

"Twilight whats going on did the other dragon hurt anypony?"

Spike snapped his head to the direction of the voice as his eyes shot open as a younger him. He looked at Applejack who nodded towards Twilight.

"Sorry partner but she's gonna have all your answers and there aint no zombie ponies here." She said as he looked at the mare he saw his as he mother.

"Um Im sorry if I startled you but my name is-

"Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria." Spike finished for her as she looked at him in shock.

"How did-

"I know what you were gonna say? Well I lived with you to the last 13 years of my life. My name is Spike the Dragon number one assistant and was future husband of Cup Cake and am the savior of the griffon empire as of recently." He said as he smiled at Twilight and his younger self. It was funny how he had to look at them now as he crouched down and stuck his claw out.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Ms Twilight." He said as she just stared at him as well as the other elements and Spike.

"Twi its rude to just leave the guy hangin." Applejack said as a flash went off and all the princesses and Shining Armor appeared.

"Um the pleasure is all mine Spike." She said awkwardly as they other elements shook their heads.

"Care to tell me how Im still alive Ms Sparkle when I was suppose to join my friends in the afterlife?" He asked as Shining stepped up beside her.

"Thats PRINCESS SPARKLE to you dragon." He said as he gave Shining a dead look before smirking.

"Shut up Shining Ill call Twi whatever I want or Ill let Cadence know about those dirty books you have under your bed." Spike threatend as Shinings lips sealed while he felt eyes borrowing into his head. Spike turned back to Twilight as he motioned for her to continued.

"Um well I was using a new spell when it backfired and must have brought you here." She said as he sighed before looking at her.

"You really need to talk to Celestia before you do high power spells Twilight I dont know how many times Ive told you that." He said scolding her as she looked down.

"I know its like talking to a wall sometimes." Young Spike said as the older dragon laughed as the mare glared at him.

"Im sorry I didnt mean to. I just wanted to see what could have been." She said as he shook his head and Applejack shuddered.

"Trust me Twilight you dont want to know about my Equestria." He said as he put a claw on her lips and looked at her.

"Because everypony we know is dead or is a walker Twilight. Everypony is dead. You, our friends, the princesses, everyone." He said as she looked at him wide eyed as well as the others besides Applejack as she just got a haunted look in her eyes.

"By the way I dont want to go back considering the circumstances. If youll allow it Princesses Id like to be a citizen of Equestria." He said as Celestia smiled.

"Of course Spike just go by the mayors office tomorrow and sign up Ill let the mayor know your coming." She said as Rainbow flew up to him only to be grabbed by the throat as he be began to reach for his sword only to find it gone. He stopped as he let go of the mare as she choked and gagged.

"What the hay is your problem!" She said as she crossed her hooves.

"Sorry Rainbow but you got to understand after all that Ive been through with EVERYTHING out to eat you, you kill first and just dont ask questions. You were the last of our friends to actually die and it was by my claws that you did." He while she looked at him in shock.

"You killed me?"

"YOU WERE ALREADY A FLYER RAINBOW SO YOU WERE ALREADY DEAD BUT YOUR BODY DIDNT KNOW IT! I killed all of our friends besides Fluttershy. Twi, you, Aj, Rarity, Pinkie, the crusaders, all the princesses, Shining, even Cup Cake." He said looking down.

"I dont believe this bull about zombie ponies! How do we know your not making this up." Dash said as he glared at her before reaching up and turing on the single light in the room.

The mares blinked as he turned and moved his left wing to show a deep scar as well as several more all over his arms and legs.

"This scar was made by you Rainbow Dash before me and Trixie could make it to the dragon lands." He said as he bent down so he could show one on his shoulder.

"This one is from when I came out of this very shelter after you killed Applejack and I had to put her body to rest. You ambushed me as soon as I came out of the cellar" He said as RD looked at AJ who looked away. He turned his left arm so they could see the bite on the back.

"This one was from Cup Cake. I couldnt bring myself to kill her even after Pinkie turned and came at me. I got a good bite from them both before I had to end them." He said as he showed the bite mark on his claw and saw Pinkies hair deflate as she came up to him and pulled him into a hug as he resisted the urge to shove her away.

"Im sorry Spike." Pinkie said as he kneeled down and pulled her into a hug running his claw through her mane.

"Its ok Pinkie I know you would never do that to me." He said as she sniffed while he looked at Rainbow.

"I have three major injuries from you Dash. The ones that I showed you and one on my calf muscle." He said as he stuck his right leg out and showed it to them making them gasp.

"Hell I have a injury from every last one of you except AJ and Fluttershy." He said as they all looked down.

"Look I know it wasnt you in particular since your not walkers or flyers. But just dont sneak up on my especilly if I have anything in my hands ok." He said as they nodded.

"Well its late so Im going to go find somewhere to sleep." He said as he walked past them making a point not to touch them as he walked out of the room and out the cellar.

"AJ Ill be by after I visit with the mayor to help with the doors." He said before he left so AJ couldnt say anything.

AJ looked at her friends and saw the look of confusion and disbelif making her sigh.

"He aint lyin yall. Every word he said was the honest truth." She said as they snapped their heads to her wide eyed. They didnt see a yellow pegasus sneak away.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike walked down the street in a bit of a daze as he came to Ponyville he stopped and looked at the body and walker free streets. He just stared as he started to come to terms with everything that happened. The lives lost the horror he watched as he tried to survive before he met up with Trixie.

He heard the flutter of wings behind and making him whip around ready to bring his fist down hard on the flyer but stopped.

"Fluttershy? What can I help you with?" He said as he stared at her. The last time he saw her she was nothing but a pile of meat.

"Um I just wanted to check on you." She said as she came closer to him as he took a step back. She frowned as she stepped closer only to have him step back.

"Are you scared of me Spike?" She asked as he nodded.

"Im terrified Fluttershy. I dont know if I can take staying here to tell you the truth. Everypony I knew back among the living and not trying to eat me. I might have to head over to the Griffon Empire, hopefully they wont shoot me again." He said letting out a small chuckle as Fluttershy looked shocked.

"Shoot you?"

"Well yeah were do you think the arrows came from? It wasnt any flyers or walkers and the X's are way to savage. No I was killed by griffon warriors when I came to deliver the cure." He said as tears came to her eyes.

"But why?"

"Well they were the last nation that hadnt been taken over by the virus since they lived so high in the mountains. Guess they thought I was another zombie since I was covered in blood." He said as the tears came down her cheeks.

"Thats horrible!"

"Well if your the only nation left in a world full of zombies then Id shoot and never ask questions later. Its just the way it was Fluttershy, every race out there that I knew of were infected and there was no way to save them. It was kill or be killed Fluttershy there was no other way." He said as he continued to back away when she would step forward.

"Please dont leave Spike. We can help you Spike." She said as he stopped.

"Please dont go Spike you need help dont push us away." She said as she took a step closer but he didnt take one back this time.

"How can you help me Fluttershy? I doubt that theirs anypony here specializing in my kind of PTSD." He said as she took another step gettting closer.

"Because we're your friends Spike its what we're here for."

Anothers step.

"How am I going to be around all you ponies if for the last ten years youve been trying to kill me?"

"One day at a time Spike and we'll all be here to help you along the way." She said as she took another step now right in front of him as he looked down at her.

"How can I trust you? How do I know this isnt just a dream and I wont wake up to the nightmare Ive lived in?" He asked as she smiled at him as tears came down their faces.

"Because we'll never let anything hurt you again Spike. We're your family." She said as she cautiously wrapped her arms around him. She felt him stiffen and start to shake as she gently squeezed him.

"Nothing is ever going to hurt you again Spike." She said as he fell to his knees as the dam broke. All the years of pain he kept bottled inside of loss and anger as he wrapped his mighty arms around Fluttershy.

She could feel his claws digging into her a little but she didnt mind as he poured his sorrow into her. She could feel it all as it washed over her making her cry with him.

It was quite a while before Spike stopped crying and just held her tightly as she did him. They stayed like that till she felt his breathing even out as he kept his grip on her while she pulled back looking at the dragon.

He was sound asleep with tear streaks going down his face as he snuggled into her mane. She smiled at the sleeping dragon as she looked at the tree line and saw Princess Luna and Celestia along with her friends come out.

Applejack walked up to them as she wiped his tears away as well as her own. She looked at Fluttershy who smiled at her.

"He'll be ok. He just needs time AJ, itll take time to fix him but he can be fixed we just need to be there for him." She whispered making a small smile come to Spikes face as he snuggled more into her mane making Fluttershy smile as she ran her hoof along the top of his head to his neck.

Twilight came up to them with tears of her own with her Spike on her back as they looked at him.

" He looks so calm now. He looked like a cornered animal a while ago in the shelter. How do you do it Shy?"

"Everypony just needs a little kindness Twilight." She said as Pinkie came up to him and nuzzled his side.

"He's gonna need a lot of help guys after what he's been through I think we should at lest have one of us stay with him for a while till he feels comfortable being by himself around all the ponies in town." She said as she looked at everyone who was looking at her shocked.

"What?"

"Wow Pinkie thats a really good plan. Why dont we help Fluttershy with Spike to her her house. He said he didnt kill her in his world so he wont wake up and possibly hurt her in the morning like he certainly would with one of us." Twilight said as they nodded.

"Ok."

"It looks as if you have everything inder control Twilight we'll take our leave then and please inform us if you need anything." Celestia said as Twilight nodded.

"Will do Princess." She said as she saw her brother give her a worried look before he looked at the older Spike.

"Im just a letter away Twilly." He said as she nodded before they all flashed away.

Twilight turned back to Fluttershy and smiled at the motherly look she was giving the older Spike. She could also see sorrow in her eyes while she ran her hoof soothingly down his back as she hummed a tune to him.

"Ok guys Ill see you later Im gonna get Fluttershy home with Spike. Ill see you later." She said as they all nodded giving the older dragon a look before they went their separate ways.

Twilight turned and walked over to Fluttershy and teleported to her bedroom. She looked at her friend as she woke Spike up.

"Spike come on let go so we can go to bed." She said as he groaned and let go of her while she directed him to the bed and covered him up. She smiled a little at how big he was in the bed as most of his legs and tail stuck out of the bottom.

"Ok Fluttershy if you need anything just send Angel or one of your animal friends" She said as Fluttershy nodded.

"Ok Twilight. Goodnight." She said as Twilight nodded giving one last look at the dragon before she flashed away.

Fluttershy sighed as she climbed into bed next to the dragon before he reached out and pulled her close to him.

"I missed you so much Flutters." He mumbled in his sleep making her smile.

"Goodnight Spike." She said as she saw Angel in the doorway fixing to hop onto the bed.

"Not tonight Angel bunny. Spike cant see you when he wakes up." She said as the rabbit looked at the large dragon and back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Please just trust me I dont want him hurting you or any of the other animals in the morning." She said as he gave one last look at the dragon before hopping out of the room.

Fluttershy snuggled into the dragons heat as he wrapped his arms around her chest and stomach and pulled her as close to him as she could get while nuzzling her mane falling back to sleep.

She sighed as she felt sleep starting to take her while she felt his hot breath going across her neck lulling her to sleep as a small blush went over her face.

(Next morning)

Spike woke up feeling more comfortable than he had since before the outbreak. He looked down at the mare in his arms as the memories came back from last night. He slowly slid out of bed and went down stairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and froze as all the animals turned and stared at him. He stared to shake as he saw flashes of the blood covered animals as they fed on Fluttershy's corpse before he felt hooves wrap around his waist.

"Its ok Spike. They're not going to hurt you." She said as she squeezed the dragon before coming around the front of him hovering and grabbed his claws as she led him through the gathering of animals as they tried to sniff him making jerk away.

"Its ok Spike Im here nothings going to hurt you." She said as she led him into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast Spike." She asked as he looked around nervously as the other animals gathered around him curiously.

"Um uhhh just some cereal Fluttershy." He said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You dont want any gems?"

"No Im fine really just some cereal will do." He said as he continued watching the animals with extreme caution. Fluttershy frowned at him, he looked like he was waiting for something to jump at him.

"HI FLUTTERSHY!"

CRASH!

The two ponies winced as they looked to see the glass door that led out back was shattered and they could see Spike hopping the fence.

Fluttershy turned slowly to the pink mare who was looking down as Fluttershy glared at her.

"Pinkie why did you do that knowing that Spike is very skiddish of us as it is?" She asked Pinkie wimpered.

"I forgot he was here." She said as Fluttershy sighed before she smiled at her friend.

"Well come on then lets go find him."

Spike shot through the field before he slowed down and looked behind him to see nothing following him. He stopped in the middle of the field and sighed. He looked around and smiled a little as memories came to him.

(Flashback)

Spike just got finished with putting the last of his friends bodies to rest besides Rainbow's. He walked through the field after he past Fluttershy's cottage making sure to stay clear of any animals. He was bleeding bad from where his dead friends bit him but he could see himself healing fast.

He sat down in the field after he was sure that nothing was around. He had on his pack with the elements that Twilight kept hidden inside the hollow book and a sword he found on one of the guards that was stationed there when the outbreak hit them.

He looked down at the bloody sword and hands before he heard a scream come from ahead of him. He jumped up before taking flight towards the sound as he saw a mare inside of a shield with two walkers and three flyers trying to get her.

"PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEPONY HELP ME PLEASE!" She screamed when she saw him coming and began to panic.

Spike came in fast as he cut two of the flyers down while banking hard to the right with the third flyer in pursuit. He let the flyer gain on him as he took a deep breath while turning letting loose a stream of green fire into its fast as it dropped from the sky with a sickening smack.

Spike leveled off before he dived coming in low and swept over the group of zombies making three be-headings in a row. He landed as he walked up to one of the flyers he cut in half slamming his sword into its face killing it instantly.

Spike looked up and had to blink at the mare that was in the shield.

"Trixie?" He asked as the shaking mare looked up at the large dragon.

"Your Twilights assistant Spike right?"

"Yeah until this all started. She's gone I took care of her. She was one of the first." He said sadly as she dropped the shield.

"Im sorry I was going to come and take her to the dargon lands with me but it looks like im to late." She said looking at him and gasped.

"YOUVE BEEN BITTEN!" She yelled as the shield went back up.

"Yeah by all five of them including Cup Cake. But dont worry im immune to the virus besides youve been bitten to." He said with a hard look as she trembled.

"How long ago were you bitten Trixie?"

"Trixie does not need to tell you ho-

"HOW LONG TRIXIE!" He yelled as she flinched.

"Two months ago." She said looking up to see him smilling at her.

"Well good news Trixie your immune like me." He said as she just looked at him confused.

"How do you know Im immune?"

"Because anypony bitten or otherwise infected die and turn within two weeks Trixie. If you've had that bite all this time and not turned yet then theres no other reason but that." He said as she let the shield fall again.

"Thank you for saving me Spike I dont know how long I would have been able to hold that shield up." She said walking up to him as he stuck out his claw which she gladly shook.

"The pleasure is mine Trixie. Now you said you were going to the dragon lands?"

"Yes I heard that there is no infection there and its safe. So Im going there till something can be done here." She said as he nodded.

"What about you?" She asked as he sighed.

"I have something to do in Canterlot before I can leave here." He said as she shook her head.

"Are you crazy! Canterlot is filled with those things and not only that but all of the princesses have turned! Theres no way you can get out of there much less in without getting killed!" She yelled staring at him trying to mak him see what she had.

"I know its a death trap but I have to do this Trixie. Ill tell you what, go ahead and meet me at the border of the dragon empire. Ill meet you there in three days if you dont see me till then go on without me." He said as she sighed.

"Your stupid if you think Im going to let you do this on your own Spike. Im coming with you."

"No you ca-

"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY IM COMING WITH YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" She yelled at him as he sighed glaring at her.

"Fine have it your way but if you get eaten dont come crying to me." He said getting a huff out of her.

"Fine Trixie can take care of herself but she is still coming with you."

"Fine."

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

They glared at each other nose to nose never breaking eye contact till they heard groaning come from the bushes across from them.

"We better get out of here its not safe anymore since you cant stop yelling." Spike said as she gasped.

"YOU STARTED IT!" She said as he grabbed her and shot into the sky towards Canterlot. Never seeing the rainbow maned flyer watching them before she took off after them.

(End Flashback)

Spike smiled as he thought of his and Trixie's partnership and later brother and sister relationship though sometimes that line blurred when they had a few days to themselves especially after they made it to the dragon empire and had some time to wash and sleep.

He leaned back on his hands as he looked up at the sky. He enjoyed the warm feeling on his scales as he closed his eyes and let his sences highten and extend out.

He missed how the birds chirped in the morning and through out the day. He sat back on his elbows before laying on his back just enjoying the morning sun.

"Do you think he's dangerous?"

"Mah sister told me that it was Spike from a different world or somethin."

"Really?"

"Yeah she said that Twilight messed something up on a spell and it brought him here."

"Cool! So its like a older Spike! I wonder if he still has a crush on your sister Sweetie Belle?"

"Ah dont know Scoots mah sister said that if we saw him not to surprise him because he came from a very bad Equestria where all the ponies there were mean."

Spike grunted as he listened to the young Cutie Mark Crusaders as they listed off the possiblities of how his home was. He cracked a eye open and groaned as he sat up before standing and started to head to town hall.

"Hey he's moving! Come on he's going to town!"

"Ok come on girls lets follow him."

He groaned wishing he could fly as he picked up his pace. He didnt remember the girls being this annoying when he was younger.

Applejack sighed as she thought of the work ahead of her after she finished bucking the apples from the trees she had to fix the cellar doors. She looked up in time to see a large dragon with three fillies hanging off of him.

"COME ON SPIKE TELL US OR WE WONT LET GO!"

"Honestly I figured you had more manners than this. I know the Sweetie Belle from my time wouldnt do this."

"YOUR SWEETIE BELLE DIDNT HAVE A OLDER DRAGON OF HER FRIEND COME OUT OF NO WHERE!"

"Touch'e. It dosent matter anyway because you are just making all of us look stupid."

"HEY AH AINT STUPID ITS JUST A ACCENT!"

Applejack laughed as he came up to her with a pleading look.

"Alright yall get down off of Spike he's here to work. He cant do that if yall are hangin off of him like that." She said as the fillies moaned and slid off him.

"Thanks AJ."

"No problem sugarcube. Now come on lets finish this up so ah can go relax." She said as he nodded and they went to the heavy oak door first.

As they worked he asked about simple things like when the next batch of crops were and things like that.

She asked about how he got with Cup Cake and other things before the outbreak.

"So yer tellin me that Mr Cake cheated on Cup Cake with a younger mare and she saw them together in their bed?!" Applejack said shocked before she turned angry.

"Why of all the low down no good pecies of sh-

"Its cool AJ besides you and the other girls got him and the mare when while I helped her out at the shop." He said laughing as she smiled.

"You guys beat him so bad that he was pissing blood for weeks. He even had the balls to come crawling back to Cup Cake when we started to actually date." He said as AJ giggled.

"How old was Cup Cake in your world?"

"Well she had the twins around 24 and by the time we started to date she was almost 28. She found Carrot and his whore around when she was 27." He said as Applejack nodded.

"Our Cup Cake is around 37 and for his sake it dont look like they're gonna be splittin up anytime soon." She said as he smiled as he lifted up the heavy door and carrying it over to the door frame and setting it still.

"Ok AJ just finish putting in the new bolts and we'll be done with this one." He said olding the oak door still. He stood there for a minute and then turned to see AJ staring at him with a faint blush.

"AJ? You gonna help me or what?" He said as she shook her head with a blush still on her face.

"Sorry Spike." She as she grabbed a large screw driver and screws as he used his tail to help keep the door still.

Applejack finished with the bottom door hinge and got up on her hind legs as she worked her jaw getting the first screwed in before her jaw cramped up making her drop the screw driver as she hissed in pain.

She felt a large claw on her shoulder and looked up to see Spike looking at her worried.

"AJ you ok?" He asked making her smile a little at him.

"Yeah sugarcube ahm ok. Jaw just cramped up is all." She said as she started to get up before he stopped her.

"Here just give me the screw driver and Ill finish tightening them up. I dont want you to hurt yourself anymore. Hold the door for me though ok and dont let it fall on me." He said while putting a claw on her lips.

"Dont argue with me AJ just do it. I dont know how many times Ive told you that I know your perfectly capable of doing this by yourself but you always end up hurting yourself in the process. You need to let some of that subborn pride go and let me help you AJ." He said as she just stared up at him before he realized what he said.

"Sorry I used to work for my AJ before the outbreak. I worked for her in the mornings helping with repairs and bucking apples. Worked for her a good four years before it all started. We used to get into all kinds of arguments about her hurting herself because she over did it." He said as he took the screw driver from her and tightened up the bottom one and then looked back at her.

"Well are you gonna hold the door or what?" He said as the mare smiled.

"Alright ah gotcha Spike." She said as she held up the door while he kept his tail under it to keep it from falling to the floor. After he screwed in the door he opened and closed the door testing it to make sure it worked right. He looked over at the deadbolt and sighed. He'd have to go find another one or buy a metal one.

"Ok lets get the cellar door and then Ill help you with anything you need ok?" He looked back as AJ smiled at him.

"Ok sugarcube. After this ah need help with the fence and the roof of the barn needs to be touched up." She said as he nodded.

"Got it. Ill go tell Cup that Ill be-" He stopped and looked down as AJ came over to his side.

"You ok sugarcube?"

"Yeah Ill be fine AJ. Just got to remember that this isnt my real home. Even if it looks like it." He said as Applejack put a hoof on his arm giving him a reassuring squeeze and taking a quick note of the rock hard muscle.

"Ah know its hard sugarcube but we're all here for you if you want to talk to us." She said as he smiled down at her. She didnt notice until now in the dark room that Spikes eyes glowed in the dark. She stared at his eyes as she started to unknowingly lean closer to his face.

"AJ?"

"Did you know that yer eyes glowed in the dark Spike?" She said matter a factly.

"Um yeah its like a night vision thing I have." He said as he gently grabbed her shoulders making her look at him blushing.

"Sorry Spike its ah dont know what came over me. It just amazing." She said kind of breathless feeling her heart beating faster and faster as she looked back at his eyes. It was just amazing like she could be lost forever in those green orbs.

"Yeah Trixie said the same thing when we got out of Equestria. She said something about being able to loose herself in them if she looked at them long enough. I think she was just being nice but I was flattered none the less." He said as he looked at AJ who had a blush on her face.

"Well she wasnt lyin sugarcube." She said smiling getting a blush from him.

"I, um, well ugh thanks. Now how bout we get the cellar door fixed so we can finish the rest of the chores." He said backing away from the mare and heading down the hall.

AJ was smiling as she trotted after her grown dragon friend as he started to pick up the door and looked back at her.

"Come on and help me and quit day dreaming about Dash. We got work to do." He said as she looked at him and growled.

"Ah aint thinkin of Dash! I like stallions think you very much!" She yelled as he smiled.

"I know but it always got you to pay attention when you'd start to day dream." He said as she huffed at him.

"Shut up and hold this thing still." She said with a blush on her face as she used her hoof to drive the nails in to the wood as she thought of a way to get back at him.

After a while they found themselves on the roof just laying there basking in the sun. Applejack looked over at the dragon and smiled as he sat there drifting to sleep. When he closed his eyes she sprung her trap.

She crept up to him and climbed on his chest marveling at the rock hard abs under her hooves as she jumped up and came back down on his stomach making him gasp and looked at her confused.

"Yall are gonna take that comment back about me and Dash Spike or yer gonna be sore." She said as she jumped up and down on his chest again making him grunt.

"Say yer sorry."

"Nope your not getting it out of me that easily Applejack." He said as she grinned and jumped again but didnt count on him reacting as he grabbed her in mid air and twisted pinning her to the roof as he held her arms and legs down towering over her.

"Pinned you Applejack."

"Ok ok Spike you can let me up now."

"Nope Im gonna get you back for that AJ." He said as he lowered his head to her stomach as she started to squirm.

"NO! DONT DO IT SPIKE!"

PFFFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTTTTTTT!

He blew into her belly as she cried out laughing hard as he used his tale to tickle her under her arms. After a while let the mare up as she struggled to breath as she smiled up at him and put her hoof out so he could help her up which he did.

"Ill get you back for that Spike. But thank you kindly for the help today. You really helped out a lot." She said as they climbed off the roof with Spike just jumping down and looked at her with a grin.

"Its no problem AJ. Come on just jump Ill catch you." He said as she shook her head.

"No way Spike its to far."

"Dont be such a baby I promise Ill catch you, dragons honor." He said as she looked nervous.

"You promise you'll catch me?"

"I wont let you fall AJ I got you." He said as she gulped before backing up and jumping off. She felt a since of freedom before gravity took her. She felt Spikes strong arms wrap around her before she looked up into his green eyes.

"I told you I wouldnt let you fall AJ Ill always catch you." He said making her blush.

"I know just a little scared. But it was fun but I wont be makin it a habit." She said as he put her down before getting a hard punch to abs making him grunt.

"That was for callin me a baby. Ah aint no baby you big lug." She said as he smiled at her.

"Ok I wont call you a baby. Anyway Ill see you some other time AJ Im gonna go over to see if Twilight needs any help." He said as she cocked a eyebrow.

"You aint gonna see Rarity?"

"Im sure my younger self is already there with her." He said as she nodded and smiled as he waved over his shoulder walking towards the gate. watched him for a minute before a thought popped in her head as she went after him.

"SPIKE WAIT!" She yelled after him making him turn around.

"Whats up AJ?"

"How would yall like to work for me in the mornings? Ah could really use yalls help." She said as he smiled.

"Really AJ? Your not doing this out of pitty are you?" He asked as she shook her head.

"Nnnnope! Yer a hard worker Spike and we could really use yer help. Plus yer a hoot to be around and ah enjoy workin with you. Please Spike ah really want you to work with me." She said before she was swept up in a hug. She took note of the hard muscle against her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you AJ! Thank you so much!" He yelled twisting the mare around before setting her down.

Applejack was reluctant to let go of him as she smiled up at him.

"No problem sugarcube. Ah figured you needed somethin to do all day." She smiled at him as he nodded.

"Thanks AJ this means a lot to me. Ill be by bright and early tomorrow." He said as he walked away from the smiling mare as she turned to see her two friends Fluttershy and Pinkie coming out of the woodland path across the road.

"Hey yall whatcha up to today?" She asked as Pinkie bounced over to her worried.

"Applejack have you seen Spike anywhere?! We've been looking for him all morning." She said as Applejack looked at her confused.

"Yeah he's been with me all mornin helpin around the farm. Yall just missed him he's going to Twi's house to see if she needs any help." She said as the two sighed.

"Whats got yalls tails in a bunch anyway?" She asked as Fluttershy looked at Pinkie who looked down.

"I kind of forgot that Spike was here and when I surprised Fluttershy Spike kind of freaked out and bolted through Fluttershy's glass door." She said as Applejack sighed at the mare.

"Its ok Pinkie he's been with me most of the day helpin me round here." She said as Pinkie sighed.

"Im glad he's ok Im gonna go say Im sorry to him." Pinkie said as she bounced down the road towards town as Applejack looked back at Fluttershy.

"How was he before he bolted?" She asked as Fluttershy looked down.

"He's still very scared right now. I found him frozen at the foot of the stairs this morning petrified of the animals. Every time a animal would go to sniff him he would jump away." She said as Applejack sighed.

"Well ah hope that with him workin on the farm it might help him a little to get used to being here and around ponies again." She said as Fluttershy looked at her friend.

"You hired him as a ranch hand?"

"Well yeah he told me that he used to work for his Applejack before the outbreak so ah just thought it might help him and us since we need it so bad around here." She said as Fluttershy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Applejack for helping him. It might even give some feeling of happy times." She said as Applejack looked down the road.

"Yeah ah hope so Fluttershy."


	4. Chapter 4

Spike was nervous as he looked around at all the ponies giving him curious looks and some of fear mirrored only by his own. He saw Twilights house just ahead and bolted for it going inside and leaning against the door letting out a sigh.

He smiled as he looked around the old library feeling a since of home as he walked around tracing his finger across books on the shelves as he got a little giddy being in the place he called home for so long.

"Whoo?"

Spike froze as he slowly turned to see Twilights owl whos name escapes him.

"Who?"

"Um Spike?"

"Who?"

"Im not playing this game with you owl we've done it to many times to count since Twilight brought you here." He said as the owl tilted its head to the side.

"So where's Twilight? And if you say who Im gonna feed you to a walker." He said as the owl pointed with its wing up stairs.

"Thanks." He said as he went upstairs and cracked open the door to find Twilight sound asleep with his Elemenst of Harmoney and sword on the ground by her bed.

He sighed as he went in quietly and took his things before retreating out of the room and back down stairs. He put his stuff on the ground in the kitchen before he turned back to the library.

"Well might as well get to work. Looks like little me skipped out to see Rarity." He said to himself as he looked at the clock. It was around 11 o'clock and if this Twilight was anything like his then she wouldnt be up for almost 3 hours. He sighed as he went to where the supply closet was and grabbed his old duster and broom.

"Hm didnt think I would be doing this again." He said as he got to work dusting, sweeping, and mopping the floors as 1 o'clock rolled around. He desided to get some food and went into the fridge and saw it was stocked full.

He smiled as he started to make Twilights favorite breakfast food in the world.

Pancakes.

Twilight woke up to the most heavenly smell she could think of as she rolled out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Owwwwwwww!"

She rubbed her horn as she blinked against the sun and stumbled down the stairs and went wide eyed at how clean it was. It had never been this clean since they moved here.

She went over to a pair of books and clapped them together and much to her surprise no dust. She heard humming coming from the kitchen and figured Spike was cooking.

When she stepped inside the kitchen she spotted a huge stack of strawbarry and blueberry pancakes on the table. Her mouth started to water as she advanced on the unsuspecting pancakes. She looked up expecting to see her little dragon but stopped as she saw a large dragon cleaning the dishes as he hummed some catchy tune.

"Spike?"

He jumped a little as he turned and smiled at the her and relaxed.

"Afternoon study bug. Sleep well?" He asked as she blushed.

"No not really my lower back is cramping up from sitting at the desk all night. Not only that but the elements you brought here wont work with me at all." She said as he gave a sad smile.

"Thats because all the original elements are dead. So they stopped working long ago. Now eat up and I can help you with that back problem and just leave you plates in the sink Ill get them later." He said as he dried his claws and went into the main area of the library.

Twilight sighed before she turned a murderous look at her pancakes as she dived into them.

After a while Twilight came out with a happy smile on her face as she spotter the older Spike sitting a chair as he read a book about runes.

"Hmm so if I were to do this then- oh hey Twilight enjoy your meal?" He asked as she nodded her head like a filly with teh same happy smile on her face.

"Oh yes it was very good and think you so much for cleaning the library so well. You didnt have to do that Spike." She said as he set the book down and smiled at her.

"I came over to ask if you need any help anyway. I went upstair but you were sound asleep so just went ahead and cleaned up a little. After that I got hungrey so I fixed some lunch for us hope you dont mind me eating to?"

"Oh no no no no." Its fine Spike it was great." She said as he nodded and got up walking up to her as she winced and rubbed her back.

"Well here let me help you out with those back cramps. My Twilight was the same so when I got older I helped her out with them. Here just lay down on the floor and relax." He said.

"Im ok Spike really itll pass." She said as he frowned.

"Twi look you said the same thing in my world before I finally had to hold you down to do it and after that you loved it. So please dont be stubborn and let me help you." He said again as she sighed.

"Fine. But just this once ok?" She said as he nodded rolling his eyes.

"Sure Twi." He said as he layed down on her stomach.

He got on top of her and applied pressure to he lower back and was rewarded with a loud crack and moan from Twilight as he worked his way up her back as Twilight sighed in content as he started to message her sore muscles along her spine.

"Oh Spike that feels so good!"

"I told you it would. Now just keep your muscles relaxed ok I can feel a big knot right by your lower spine." He said as he pushed deeper into the muscle and was rewarded with her moaning again as he worked the knot out.

"Where did you even learn this? Ooooh yeah that feels sooooo goood." She said as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"I worked with Aloe and her sister for a few years when I wasnt working for Applejack like during the winter seasons. They taught me a lot and I would help them out." He said as she moaned again as he worked another knot out near her shoulder.

"I think you should work for them again. I wouldnt mind paying for a few messages from you from time to time." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Please I wouldnt make you pay Twilight all you have to do is ask and Ill come anytime you need me." He said as she smiled.

"Ok Spike and thank you." She said as he worked another kink out of her shoulder. After a while he got up as Twilight just layed on the floor like a puddle of goo content to just lay there.

"Ill see you later Twi. Im gonna go find something to do." He said getting only a moan making him chuckle as he grabbed his things and walked out the door only to see Pinkie there.

"Hey Spike Im sorry about this morning. I forgot you were here and I just wanted to say hi to Fluttershy." She said looking up at the frozen dragon as he forced himself to relax and shook his head.

"Its fine Pinkie just dont scare me anymore ok. I could really hurt you and I dont want to do that." He said as she nodded smiling.

"OK! Well I have a party for you at Sugar Cube Corner tonight." She said as he smiled at her.

"Thanks Pinkie but I cant go to Sugar Cube Corner. It has to many memeories good and back not to mention that Cup Cake the mare from my world that I was gonna marry is there as well as her husband and the twins. I cant Pinkie Im sorry Im just not ready to go in there yet." He said as she frowned.

"What if we have the party somewhere else?" She asked as he shook his head.

"Not yet Pinkie Im just not ready to be around that many ponies at once. I might react violently." He said as she sighed while her mane deflated.

"Ok Spike I wont have the party just let me know when your ready ok?" She asked as she was picked up and pulled into a hug.

"Dont be sad Pinks I promise that when Im ready you can go crazy with the party ok." He said as she instantly perked up and looked up at him.

"REALLY!? YOU MEAN IT!?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yep go wild with it Pinkie." He said as she wrapped her arms around him giggling like crazy before she jumped out of his arms.

"Ill see you later Spike I gotta go!" She said as she shot down the road towards Applejacks farm.

He smiled a little as he walked towards where he used to dig gems for Rarity back when he thought he was in love with her.

After a while he came to the hill as he remembered the Diamond dogs that captured Rarity. He chuckled as he remembered how he went fishing for a dog only to be pulled into the hole.

He came around a bend and saw his younger self and Rarity digging for gems as well as he went over to them as they looked up to see him.

"Afternoon mini me and Ms Rarity." He said as Rarity giggled as his younger self grumbled.

"Hello darling how are you feelling?" Rarity asked as he smiled.

"Much better than I was last night thank you. But the reason Im here is to buy AJ a new door bolt for her storm shelter door since its kinda laying in peices right now and I wanted to know if you would help me find some gems to pay for a metal dead bolt instead of another wooden one." He said as she smiled.

"Oh of course darling! Just give me a second dear." She said as her horn lit up and held it close to the ground and began walking in a random direction leaving the two Spikes there together.

The younger Spike looked at his older self that was looking around the clearing as he poked him getting his attention.

" Hey bub you better not be trying to take Rarity away from me." He said growling a little bit as his older self threw his head back bursting out laughing.

" Oh man I was at two when you asked me that. But no mini me you have no worries of me trying to take her away from you. She's not my type anyway, I grew out of our little crush we had for her a long time ago." He said as little looked at him confused.

"AH I FOUND SOME DARLING!" They heard Rarity yell as the older Spike walked over to her and dug up the gems.

"Thanks Rarity, Ill bring any I dont need back to you ok." He said as he threw a large ruby to his younger self.

"Eat up dude I know your starving." He said as Rarity shook her head.

"No darling its fine dont worry about it dear." She said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok Rarity thank you so much again."

"Oh on problem darling." She said as he walked down the hillside holding a small arm load in his arms leaving the two to continue their hunting.

After Spike got a large iron dead bolt and was currently holding it over his sholder along with an magic gutiar on his back as he walked down the street towards Twilights house.

He set the heavy bar outside Twilights door and walked inside only to fine her exactly where he left her.

"Twi?"

"Hmmm?"

"Um I got some gems here for mini me just say they were a gift from Raity ok?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm" She said as he chuckled and sat the small bag down in the kitchen before leaving.

"Bye Twi."

"Mmmmmm." She moaned out as he rolled his eyes closing the door behind him and grabbing the bar heading towards Applejacks place.

After the long walk to AJ's place he saw the mare sitting by some apple trees with her hat pulled over her eyes. He smiled as he went down the cellar and put the dead bolt in before heading back up to talk with AJ.

When he came out he saw that Applejack was till leaned up against the tree as he crept up to her and sat down against a tree across from her. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes after putting the guitar against another tree.

He sighed as he sank down onto the ground as he heard Applejack move around.

"Spike? What are yall doing here again? Everythings done for today."

"I know I just got done putting in your new iron dead bolt for the storm shelter and picked up this little baby here. Its like the one I had before but its been so long since Ive played I got to practise again. Besides I figured Id come and chill out here before I headed out to Fluttershy's place for the night." He said as he thumbed over at the guitar never opening his eyes.

"Oh well ok then ah just heard somepony so Im gonna go back to my nap. Ah can see why RD does it so much but dont you dare tell her ah said that." She said as he chuckled.

"Your secrets safe with me AJ." He said as he got comfortable before he felt a weight on his side making him open an eye.

"AJ?"

"Sorry sugarcube the bark is just diggin into mah neck. You dont mind do you?" She asked looking up at him as he smiled at her.

"Nah its cool." He said leaning back as he felt her snuggle into him and sigh as the two started to just drift off to sleep.

A few hours later Spike woke up to find him spooning with Applejack. He smiled as he squeezed his friend getting a sigh from her. He remembered nights like this with Applejack as they would just lay on one of the fields under the moon after a long day at work.

They would usually have Applebloom and her stallion with them as they star gazed. Applebloom would get tired and they would head home as Spike brought out some good cider from his horde and share it with Applejack.

(Flashback)

"Hey AJ?"

"Yeah surgarcube?"

"Whats the meaning of life?" He asked as she snorted and started to laugh as Spike laughed with her.

"Nah just wanted to say thanks for supporting me and Cup AJ and thanks for being one of my best stallions." He said as she smiled.

"Aw sugarcube aint no need to thank me or nothin. Yall are family Spike an apple in all but blood." She said as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug which he gladly returned.

"I know Ive said it a million times before but still it really does mean a lot to me and Cup." He said as he took a sip of the hard cider passing it to her.

"Your welcome sugarcube. Ah cant wait to see the look on Twi's face when she gives you away in a few weeks." She said smiling as she leaned up against him with a happy sigh.

"Hey Spike?"

"Yeah AJ?"

"Do you...Nevermind it aint important."

"What is it Applejack? Come on you can tell me anything." He said as she sighed.

"Ah was just thinkin is all."

"Come on AJ just tell me." He said picking her up and pulling her into his chest as she layed her head on it refusing to look at him.

"Its ok sugarcube just a crazy thought is all." She said as he ran his claw down her back as she arched into him letting out a little moan.

"AJ your my best friend. Please talk to me." He said as she bit her lip blushing as she looked up at him while he continued to run his large claw down her body making her push her body into him again.

"I...I was just wonderin if you could have ever seen us together like you are with Cup Cake?" She asked blushing as he looked at her in shock before he smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her making her squeak.

"Yes AJ I could see us together maybe in another life but I love Cup Cake and I want her to be my wife AJ. But I can see us together maybe if things were different." He said as she smiled.

"Thank you Spike. But can you do me a favor?" She asked as he raised a eyebrow and nodded.

"Can you... Kiss me like you would a lover just this once please?" She said as she looked at his slightly glowing eyes trying to see his decision.

"AJ I dont-

"Please Spike ah just want to know what it feels like just once." She said as he looked at her and sighed.

"AJ if I do this you promise to never ask this of me again?" He asked as she nodded with a small smile as he cupped the back of her head as she wrapped her arms around him before they leaned into each other as their lips met together.

Spike felt electricity shoot through him as he heard Applejack moan out load as Spike let his claw run down the length of her body making her squeak in his mouth. She started to grind into him as they started get heated.

The two moaned into each other as Spike nibbled down her jaw and neck making her gasp as she let her hooves roam over his chest and abs as he groaned at her menistrations.

"AJ" He moaned her name as she pulled back and gave him a deep kissed making him give a deep rumble in his throat like a growl. Applejack moaned as she felt him reacting as she started to grind harder into him and felt the tip making her gasp.

"Mmmm Spike!" She gave a deep throaty moan as she felt him come all the way out making her moan in pleasure.

"Oh Spike please." She said as she rubbed herself against him as he growled as he thrusted against her making her squeal in surpise and pleasure.

"Oh Celestia do that again Spike." He responded with doing what she wanted while slipping a blunted claw into her making her moan as she pulled him into another deep kiss as he continued to thrust his his finger into her as her breath picked up and she tightened her grip on him.

"Spike please I need it." She said as she lifted herself up and postioned herself above him slipping herself down on him as they both moaned out loud as she buried all of him inside her making her yell in pleasure as he dug his claws into her flank.

She sat there letting her body get used to his size. She could feel him in her stomach making it bulge a little as she moaned in satisfation of being filled.

"Hold on Applejack." He said breathing slightly hard before he got up and spread his wings and shot up into the air making Applejack scream in pleasure as he went deeper into her as they headed for a large cloud. As they landed on it with her wrapped around his neck tightly panting hard as she pulled back smiling at him.

"Mmmm Spike this feels so good." She said as she raised herself up and slowly went back down on him making him growl as he sat up kissing her deeply as she moaned into him trying to fight back his long large tongue as her eyes rolled back into her head. She started to pick up the pace as he met her drops with thrusts making her squeal in joy and pleasure.

"Oh Spike Im close! Im so close! Mmmmmm oh Celestia!" She screamed as they came together as his seed spilled out of her in fountains as he had to keep himself from marking her as his.

As Spike layed back onto the cloud Applejack twitched and groaned from the great sex seeing spots in her vision. She looked down at Spike and gave him a deep kiss battling with his tongue before pulling back and smiling at him.

She layed on top of him kissing his chest before setting her head down on his chest still filling him pump glob after glod of his seed into her.

She listened to him breathing as her own calmed down. She looked at him through hooded eyes and smiled at him as he smiled back.

"Thank you so much Spike it means a lot to me. Lets go get cleaned up you got to work tomorrow and ah dont want Cup to get worried about you." She said as he nodded before he picked her up and headed for the farm. He flew up to her window and climbed through.

"Ok AJ you go first and get cleaned up." He said as she nodded and gave him small kiss.

"Thanks Spike."

After a long while she came back and he went in getting cleaned up. When he came back she had her hair ties out and tears in her eyes as she embraced him.

"Im so sorry Spike ah know ah shouldnt have asked you that but ah couldnt help mahself. I like you Spike more than just a friend if you hadnt noticed. But ah am happy for you and Cup Cake. Ah just wish ah would have said somethin before now but ahll never take this night back Spike and ah cant thank you enough." She said as she cried into his chest.

"Hey AJ I cant say that you seduced me since I went right along with it but promise me that we'll keep this between us and this is a one time thing." He said as she nodded giving him a small kiss on the lips feeling him kiss her back before he pulled back and headed for the window before stopping and looking back at her.

"Maybe in another life time AJ and things were different. But Im with Cup and I really do love her." He said as she nodded.

"Ah know Spike now go on and get, we both got work tomorrow." She said with a teary smile as he gave her one as well as he flew off.

'Maybe in another life time' AJ thought as she climbed into be falling fast to sleep content and truely happy that she was that much closer to her favorite dragon.

(End Flashback)

Spike slowly came to and felt a body move on top of him. He heard it mumble his name in its sleep. He looked down and blushed as he looked at the beautiful mare on his chest.

She had her hair down as she had her arms wrapped around his broad was holding her protectively in his arms as she snuggled into him.

He smiled and looked around before he leaned back and gave the mare a small kiss on forehead making the mare mumble in her sleep.

"Ill always remember that night Applejack. My apple." He said nuzzling her before picking her up getting a small mew from her making her try to get closer to his warmth.

He looked down at her as he brought her to the house he walked past Granny Smith who smiled at him as he pasted.

"Yall goin to bed youngin?"

"Just taking AJ to bed before I head over to Fluttershy's place for the night." He said as the old mare smiled.

"Alright then sugarcube. Ah think you know where her room is dont you?" She asked as he nodded before he stopped and looked at the mare.

"How did you-

"Go on now Spike that girl is gonna need her rest tomorrow." She said he looked at her for a few more seconds before taking her inside.

He pulled Applejacks covers back with is tail as he layed the mare down on her bed before covering her up. He smiled at the mare and put her two braids on her nightstand and leaned down giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"Good night my little Applejack." He said as he headed out the door towards Fluttershy's cottage. He never saw the blush or huge smile oln her face as she cracked a eye open and watched him leave before falling asleep dreaming of a large green and purple dragon.

It was around 9pm when Spike eased open the door to the cottage putting his pack by the door and bringing his sword with him upstairs.

He eased Fluttershy's door open and saw the mare fast asleep as he got in the bed with a practised ease. He pulled the blanket over himself as he scooted up to the mare and pulled her close to him as she mewed in her sleep and snuggled into her new heat source.


	5. Chapter 5

(Three days later)

Spike was helping AJ at her stand today trying not to lash out at any ponies that suprised him. He sighed giving another bunch of apples to another pony who quickly paid for their apples before trotting off. His ears twitched hearing something behind him.

Thinking quickly he unsheath his sword and thrust it at the flyer that barely dodged it making a trench along the ground. He stocked towards the downed flyer before a yellow mare stepped into view.

"Spike calm down its Rainbow Dash she isnt going to hurt you." She said putting her front hooves on his chest making him stop and look down at Fluttershy as he started to tremble.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug as he sheathed the sword. He was terrified as he watched the rainbow flyer get up with a moan making him reach for his sword again feeling a hoof on his claw.

"Its ok she wont hurt you I promise Spike. Just deep breaths and calm down." Fluttershy said rubbing his back but kept her other hoof on his sword.

"Just please keep it away please." He said backing away as the flyer set its sights on him and glared.

"WHAT THE HAY IS YOUR-MMMMPH!" She was stopped by a orange hoof she tuned to see a very angry Applejack glaring at her.

"Rainbow Dash you know how Spike is when it comes to you! Why do ya keep flyin at him like that!?" Applejack said looking over at the trembling Dragon as he stared at Rainbow.

"Yall know he' scared to death of you Dash! So stop bein mean to Spike or it could cost you your life!" AJ said getting in Rainbows face.

"Im not trying to be mean AJ Im just being me." She said looking at the terrifed dragon as Fluttershy was comforting him.

"Its really that bad when it comes to me huh?" She asked sadly as AJ sighed.

"Yea it is sugarcube. Spike is scared to death of you because of the Rainbow Dash in his world. Yall got to remember Dash Spike came from a very different Equestria and would kill you for what you did like he just did. Yall cant keep doing that to him Rain. For yours and his sake stop. Try to you know get to know him see what you can do to help him get over his fear of you." She said as they looked at Spike as Fluttershy led him away.

"Have him help you with some clouds or something. Maybe a trick he can help you with. Just make sure Shy is there incase he... Acts up." She said as Rainbow sighed.

"Sorry AJ I really do want to help him and to see him like this just makes me think of our Spike you know. But Ill do what you said and talk to him first before I can be alone with him." She said as AJ nodded.

(With Spike and Fluttershy)

"I need to talk to Rainbow Flutters. I know she dont mean anything by it its just... I could kill her and I almost did today." He said sighing as they walked towards town.

"I know Spike and I understand what your saying. We can think of some things to help her on the way to the hospital." She said as he raised a eyebrow.

"Why are we going to the hospital." He asked getting shivers as he remembered that was where the Ponyville virus came from, it and the animals.

"Well nurse Redheart has been feeling really ill lately. I was just going over to wish her well. Um you dont have to come if you dont want to." She said as he smiled as her.

"Of course Ill come Fluttershy. She saved my life so the least I was wish her well." He said as they got closer.

"So what does she have thats making her sick?" He asked as she sighed.

"Doctor Tenderheart said that its a new strain of the cold. Nothing serious." She said as he swallowed as memeories started to come to of ponies in the hospital coughing and dying right next to other poines before coming back in seconds and starting to eat the sick.

"When we get there I want a moment alone with her ok. Just to say thank you." He said as she smiled and nodded.

"Ok Spike."

(Hospital)

Spike looked around the hospital as sick and injured ponies came in and out.

(Flashback)

"Spike check his pulse if its really weak move him to quarantine."

"Got it Twilight. You gonna be ok?"

"This is advancing fast Spike I dont know if we can contain it at all. You've heard the reports from Canterlot before it went dark. I just hope Shining and the others got out ok." She said as the dragon sighed and grabbed the stallion and pulled him down the hall as he moaned.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said pulling the stallion down the hallway past the quarantine area and headed for a room.

"One more guys." He said as the guard nodded

"Just put him in with the others."

As soon as he opened the door he was attacked by one of the ponies inside.

"GET HER OFF ME! GET HER OFF! SHULK!" Spike looked to see a spear in her head as he threw her off as the stallion started to twitch.

"GET HIM IN THERE NOW!" Spike yelled as a guard used his magic to pick the convulsing stallion up and threw him inside as another infected patient made for the door before they shut it.

Spike got up and sighed as he looked at the dead mare. It was Carrot Top.

"Get her to the burn pile."

"Right." He saw one drag the body down the hall towards the back of the hospital leaving a trail of blood.

"Spike you ok?"

Spike looked over to see Twilightas she gasped.

"Spike you have blood on you! Go home and get a bath and some rest Ill be home tonight ok." She said as he nodded.

It was the last time he would see her alive.

(End flashback)

Spike shook his head as he saw everything was clean again making him sigh as he shook a little.

"Spike are you ok?" Fluttershy asked as he sighed.

"This is where it all started. This is where Ponyville came to a end." He said as she squeaked.

"I should have seen her symptoms. I should have known that she was infected but I couldnt bring myself to believe it. It was Twilight you know, the princess, my friend and she just wanted to help is all. She wanted to save everyone and just get things back to normal." He said as she looked down.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked as he sighed.

"Yeah come on lets go see Redheart." He said as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs. Spike remembered the upstairs area. They blocked it off after Ponyvilles patient zero had gotten loose and infected the whole floor. It was Zecora.

As the two came to their friends room he smiled at Fluttershy who waved him in. He nodded as he opened the door and was hit with a familar odor. The smell of the infected. He quickly slammed the door shut and locked it least the infection get to his friend. He saw a pony by Redheart side and saw it was a nurse. She smiled up at him as he growled.

"Leave now." He said his voice rumbling as her pupils shrank and nodded as he opened the door for the mare.

"Spike are you ok whats-SLAM"

He locked the door back as he advanced on Redheart as she looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey Spike glad to see your ok. Ive been feeling a little under the weather lately so sorry I couldnt come by to see you." She said as he sighed and came by her side. He grabbed some medical tools as she groaned and held her stomach.

"Im so hungrey." She said as he smiled at her.

"Dont worry we'll get you some yummy hospital food soon ok?" He said as she stuck her tongue out.

"Hospital food sucks." She said as he laughed.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He said as he smiled at her before turning serious.

"Ok Redheart Im gonna be running some tests on you ok to see what could be causing you to be feeling this way ok." He said as she smiled.

"Ok Spike anything to get out of this bed." She said as he nodded he could hear Fluttershy start to panic on the other side of the door.

"Is Fluttershy going to be ok?"

"Yeah you know how she is." He said as she nodded as he looked at her eyes and checked her tempature. As he continued to run tests on her he heard banging on the door.

"I think you should get that." She said as he smiled.

"I will just one more test. Have you come in contact with any blood dried or fresh?" He said as she sighed and fell back to the pillow.

"I think so maybe from your bag. It had blood on it but I wasnt thinking when I saw the elements. I guess this is what I get for not thinking." She said as he nodded and stood up as he gave her a kiss on the forehead making her blush.

"No one deserves this Redheart." He said as he turned and quickly left the room opening and then closing the door shut behind him.

Outside security was waiting to see what he had done but he didnt move from the door.

"Get me Twilight and the rest of our friends Fluttershy as fast as you can but get mini me and Twi first." He said as she looked at him worried.

"Spike whats going on?" She asked gettting scared as she smiled at her.

"Ill tell you when you grab everyone and get them here." He said as he looked at the other nurses and security.

"Grab some food and Ill take it to her. No one is allowed beyond this door but me. All of you can be infected by what she has and I wont allow that to happen." He said as Fluttershy's eyes went wide.

"You mean that she's infected." She asked as he nodded.

"She grabbed my bag that had blood on it and it got in her mouth. I cant let anyone inside or they might spread-" He stopped as his pupils shrank. He shot over to the nurse that was helping her and grabbed her as Fluttershy took off .

"Besides you who all have been helping her!" He said in a panic as she wimpered.

"Please its very important I need to know the fate of the world is at stake here!" He said as she pointed to the front desk.

"Everypony thats come to see her or check on her is in the log books just check those." She said as kissed her cheek.

"THANK YOU!" Spike shot down the stairs and to the front desk as he grabbed the log books and started to flip through them.

"Excuse me sir but that is confidental paperwork!" The mare said as he growled at her making her button her lip.

"Shut up Im trying to save you." He said a she looked at him confused as another pony came in.

"Nurse I dont feel so good." They said as Spike looked at him and had to stop himself from killing the stallion in front of him. It was the same one from his memories. He looked like death warmed over.

Spike watched as the nurse ran to him and knew what had to be done just as his younger self came in as he grabbed some paper and quickly wrote a note to Celestia.

Just as Twilight came with her Spike the older one shoved a note into his claw.

"Send the letter Mini me. This is of national security and the fate of the world is at stake." He said as the younger Spike nodded and sent the letter as the older Spike looked at Twilight.

"Twilight I need you to take some of my blood and I need to know where Trixie is." He said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whats going on Spike?"

"Look Twilight there is no time take some of my blood and keep it safe. Get some hazmat suites and I need you to take some of Redhearts blood as well. Now where is Trixie?" He said as a flash went off behind him.

"NO! Get out of the hospital now Princess!" Spike grabbed Celestia and took flight onto a nearby cloud.

"SPIKE! What is going on. You letter said that is was of national security. Whats happened?" She asked as he sighed.

"Three days ago when Redheart showed you my elements she got blood in her mouth. The virus is passed through body fluids and is airborn for a short while. I need to look at Redhearts blood and I need to find Trixie. I checked her and she has all the symtoms of the infected before they turn. High fever, coughing, sleepyness, hunger, small blood shot milky pupils, as well as a odor only the infected let off. I need you to quarantine Ponyville and our borders. No one leaves the country till the infection is gone.

"Spike how can you be sure it is the same virus that destoyed your Equestria?" She asked as he gave her a WTF look.

"Because I watched as every single pony in Ponyville turned into one of those things! I watched as a pony I saw as a mother try to rip my face off before I was forced to kill her. I know the symtoms and at least 30 Ponies here have them if what the log book says if not more. Please Celestia dont make the same mistake as mine did." He said as Celestia bit her lip.

"Ok Spike what do you need?" She asked as he smiled.

"I need your top science teams and your most brilliant minds to get this cure out and to every pony in Equestria. I need marshal law declared and the military to keep everypony in Equestria and I need it done fast." He said as she nodded.

"If you want further proof I can show it to you." He said as she nodded.

"At Fluttershy's home there is a video camera that wouldnt be out till another ten years. Its portable and has sound. I documented everything that happened before I was killed. Grab it and learn from it I need to find Trixie. She holds the key to all of this besides me." He said as he took flight as she flashed away.

He landed back on the ground and saw his friends there looking at him worried.

"Spike whats going on where did the princess go?" Twilight asked

" She went to get my camera. Now lets go to the library so we dont cause a panic." He said as he flew to her library with the girls behind him. As they reached the library Spike said as they sat down.

"Ok look this is the situation. Redheart has been infected with the virus that killed over 25 nations and most of the world and its wild life. As well as over 30 ponies here now one of them I saw when you came in Twilight he was a pony that was infected." He said as they looked at each other.

"Please darling I know what you've been through was horrid but for the virus to be here and survived the trip from your world to ours? I find that hard to believe." Rarity said as Spike growled.

"Twilight did you get me the blood samples from Redheart?" He asked as she nodded and used her magic to pulled up the vial.

"Good I need a microscope." He said as he went over to the table and put the blood under scope and sighed.

"Thats what I thought. Come here Twi." He said as she came over and looked at the blood before sighing.

"Spike its just the cold virus. Its very common this time of year." She said as he growled.

"NO! Thats how it works before it fully manifest on the last day of the second week of contracting it. It gradually becomes noticable over the two weeks but by then its to late and the host is lost to the virus. We need to get the cure to them three days before the end of next week." He said as she shook her head.

"Im sorry Spike but until when have some- Where are you going!?" She said as he went for the door.

"Im going to find Trixe if you wont help then Ill do it myself." He said as the others looked as the door slamed shut making them wince.

Applejack sighed as she went over the microscope and looked at it.

"Ah dont see what Spike is looking at but what if he's right girls. Ah mean if Redheart is infected with this virus that turned everypony what then? If in a week and a half time Red or one of them other ponies turns what are we gonna do?" She asked as she ran out the door after Spike followed by Fluttershy.

Applejack and Fluttershy saw Spike going down the road, she could see his wings twitching in anger as they ran towards him.

"SPIKE WAIT!" Applejack yelled making him stop and look at the two as they ran up to him.

"Whats up?"

"Spike what do yall need us to do. Tell us what to do." Applejack said as he smiled at them.

"Ok look you guys AJ start stocking up the cellar with as much food and water as you can. Get your family to safety send them to Appleloosa. If this thing goes south then you dont want to be anywhere near Equestria when it does." He said as she nodded.

"Fluttershy I know your not gonna like this but you need to leave your animals. Maybe take Angel but you wont be able to save all of them." He said as she started to protest before he put a claw on her lips.

"Fluttershy I lost you and AJ once Im not gonna lose you again." He said gently cuppping her face before she looked down.

"But how can I choose between so many of my friends?" She said as he sighed.

"I know its a tough choice Fluttershy but either you take one or you leave them all Shy. In my world they ripped you to pieces. I wont let that happen again." He said as she cried.

"Look Shy if you want since ahm gonna be sending mah family to Appleloosa yall can send some of your critter friends in the shelter. I cant take all of'em but ah can take a few. Is that ok Spike?" Applejack asked as he sighed.

"That should be fine just make sure they dont get anywhen near town. The virus goes faster since they're smaller. If any start to caugh or have trouble breathing get them away from you or kill them. Keep your masks on and dont take them off till I give you the all clear." He said as Applejack nodded.

"Will do sugarcube. Come on Shy lets get everything set up. Ah could use yalls help." She said as they went towards Applejacks farms.

As he watched them go he sighed before he turned around and ran right into Celestia who had his camera.

"Is this what you wanted me to see Spike?" She asked as he smiled.

"Yes Im just gonna say right now those video's are very graphic." He said as she nodded.

"Ill quarantine Ponyville and begin preparations to get our borders secure. If this is what you think then Spike then Ill be looking to you for guidance." She said as he put a claw on her shoulder.

"Celestia if this does become a outbreak you may have to wipe Ponyville off the map. Vaporize the area and the forrest." He said as she stared at him before nodding.

"Lets hope it doesnt come to that." She said before she flashed away as he turned to the road before a letter appeared in front of him as he opened it and began to read.

Dear Spike.

Ive located Trixie on the outskirts of Dream Valley she is performing for the small town there for the next few days. If you hurry you will be able to catch her before the she leaves. Good luck.

Princess Celestia.

Spike smiled as he spread his wings and shot into the air heading for the Dream Valley to go and get his sister.

(With AJ)

"Look yall stop fightin me and pack everything yall need to get packed and ready to go ah aint askin yall ahm tellin ya to go NOW!" She yelled as Big Mac stood his ground.

"Ah aint leavin the farm if there something comin this way then-BANG!" Big Mac fell to the floor knocked out as Fluttershy squeaked holding a frying pan.

"Oh I hope I didnt hit him to hard." She said as tears came to her face.

"Nah he'll be fine that hard head of his is just fine Fluttershy now come on lets get him to wagon and ah get him lassoed up before he wakes up." She said as the other two members of the family went and packed their belongings.

Fluttershy smiled as the bear from her cottage helped load Big Mac up in the wagon.

"Thank Mr Bear um if you could gather the other animals and bring them over here so I can talk to them ok. Um if thats ok with you?" She squeaked as the bear nodded and went to Fluttershy's cottage.

As the rest of the famliy walked out Big Mac came to just as Fluttershy saw all her animal friends coming down the road.

"What in tarnation? Ugh mah head is killin me and why am ah tied up?" He asked as Applejack walked up to him.

"Yer tied up cause yall are stubborn. Yall are goin to Breaburns and thats final." She said stamping her hoof.

"Dont make me gag yall to big brother." She said as he sighed.

"Fine yall can untie me now." He said as she smiled and shook her head.

"Nnnope. Yall are gonna stay like that till the train leaves big brother. Now come on yall ah got to get some things organized for the cellar. Come on Fluttershy lets get goin. Ah dont want to wait for the next train." She said as Fluttershy came up to her smiling.

"Oh ok well um Im sending my animal friends with them so they can be safe. Angel refuses to leave so he'll be staying with me." She said as Applejack smiled.

"Ok sugarcube. Let get these three and your critters to the train before it leaves." She said as she put on a hazmat mask along with her famliy and Fluttershy and her animals.

As they made their way through town way through town they got looks from the other ponies as they did.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Applebloom asked as AJ sighed.

"Thats because they dont know whats happenin sugarcube. Yall are just goin to visit our cousin in Appleloosa for a while till this is over sugarcube." She said.

"Then why are we wearin these helmets then?" She asked

"Cause some of the ponies are sick and we need to go before we get it." She said as Applebloom nodded as she looked at the other ponies closely as they passed them and made sure to avoid them.

"And how do yall know that ponies are sick?" Big Mac asked as Applejack rolled her eyes.

"Cause Spike told me and ah aint takin no chances now hush up before ah gag ya." She said as they made it to the train station as they paid for the tickets to Appleloosa.

"Ok yall ahll send yall a letter to let yall know it ok to come back till then sit tight with Braeburn and help out round the farm." She said as they nodded.

"Ok guy your going to Appleloosa so you dont get infected with a nasty virus. Ill come get you when this over ok." She said as Angel nodded as the train started to leave. Right as the last car was about to pass Fluttershy picked him up.

"Sorry Angel bunny but I know you wont keep the helmet on for the next two weeks. I sorry." She said as she threw him into a open window where he landed on a bed.

"TAKE CARE OF THE OTHERS TILL I COME GET YOU!" She yelled as the rabbit looked out the window hurt that she tricked him.

As the two watched the they sighed and looked back at Ponyville.

"Well Fluttershy come on lets go stock the cellar. Ah could use some help with gettin the apples out of the trees and cookin." She said as they began their treck towards the farm just as another train pulled up and hundreds of soldiers come off.

"Ok stallions lets move! secure the hospital and hazmats on at all times when in the town. Team leaders you know the drill no pony in or out. All residents are to stay in their homes. I want everypony in the hospital quarantined and under guard. We dont want the infection to spread. Private you and four others go get me Zecora the zebra in the Everfree. Ok everypony understand their assinments? Good move out!" He yelled as Fluttershy and Applejack ran for the farm to get everything set up.

(Spike)

Spike flew over the Dream Valley. He banked right and dove towards the ground tucking his wings in as he saw fireworks going off at the end of town. He smirked as he flapped his wings coming in just over the crowd and saw Trixie turn to him as he scooped her up as she screamed.

"Trix shut the hell up your to loud!" He said as he continued to scream. He cringed as she yelled in his ear before he clamped his mouth shut and glared at her.

"Be quiet Trixie or Ill drop you." He growled as she stopped screaming and looked at him in fear.

"Thats better sweet Celestia your loud." He said as he dove back down to the stage and set her down as he turned to the crowd.

"Thank you all for coming out today to witness the Great and Powerful TRIXIE!" He yelled as they all smiled and stomped before the crowd left. Spike turned to the dumb founded mare as he walked up to her.

"Ok Trix I need some of you blood. About a vial will do so I can take it to Canterlot. You are to give it to me willingly or Ill take it by force. Your choice." He siad as she just looked at him as he sighed and took out a needle and grabbed her arm.

"Hey what are you doing?!" She yelled as he glared at her and jerked her arm.

"Look sis I need your blood for a cure and if I dont get it Equestria is doomed. Now hold still." He said as she stared at him in shock.

"Did you just call me sis?" She said as he flinched.

"Yeah I did sorry its just a old habit." He said as he finished getting the blood.

"An old habit? What are you talking about dragon Ive never met you in my life!" She said as he smiled at her.

"Oh yes you have Im Spike I was Twilights assistant now Im just Spike the dragon." He said as he tucked the vial in a bag he got from Fluttershy's house.

"What do you mean you were?" She asked as he smiled.

"Come to Ponyville in a few weeks and Ill tell you all about it." He said as he took flight to Canterlot.

'I hope I can make it in time.' He thought as he shot across the sky.

(Canterlot)

Celestia paced nervously as she watched the sky for Spike. She had just got done with the videos and right now she was very close to panicing to say the least.

"Please hurry Spike countless live rest in your claws." She said as a Shining Armor came up beside her.

"Your highness the borders have been secured and marshal law was just sent out to every city. Whats going on?" He asked as she didnt answer him.

"Princess?"

"He's here quick get the research teams ready to begin. NOW CAPTAIN!" She yelled as her eyes flashed white for a second.

"Yes ma'am!"

Shining ran to the hall as Spike came through a window and handed the vials to the princess as she used her magic to pick them up.

"Ill get on them right away Spike." She said over her shoulder as she took off out of the room with Spike right behind her

(8 days later Ponyville Hospital)

Spike stood in front of a reenforced glass box as he stared at Nurse Redheart. They had gotten the cure for the other patients and the town. Now it was being mass produced for the rest of Equestria.

But they had been to late to save Redheart. Her three day mark had alread passed and now he knew what he had to do. He walked into the room and could smell the infection was heavy in the air. He took some of Redhearts blood and put it under a microscope and sighed.

Now is when the virus shows itself when it is far to late to save the host. Spike watched as little black circles attacked her cells and duplicated into more of the virus at a rapid rate. She would turn any minute. He walked out of the room as she flat lined and started to convulse while he stopped some nurses that tried to help their friend.

"LET ME GO I NEED TO HELP HER YOU CANT DO THIS! I CAN HELP HER WE HAVE THE CURE NOW!" Doctor Tenderheart yelled as tears went down her face.

"No you cant its to late for her! She's turning! Im sorry the cure just didnt come fast enough to save her." He said as Twilight and the others tried to get to Red Heart.

"ENOUGH! The Redheart you knew is gone. Watch." He said as the pony on the table stopped convulsing and moaned. She fell off the bed with a heavy thump before getting to her hooves.

"Look she's alive! I told you she would be fine Sp-RAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone wipped their heads to see Redheart at the glass staring at the with milk white eyes as she smacked into the glass wall.

"Redheart its me Tender dont you- THUMP! RAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tenderheart jumped back as Spike sighed and walked up to the was as Redheart tried to bite through the glass.

"This is what I was trying to warn you about. Now look at your friend and think of millions of ponies just like her. Every day is a struggle to survive. That is where I came from. I this is where the virus ends." He said as he walked up to a little slot in the glass as Redheart continued to bang on the glass.

"Spike what are you doing?" Twilight asked as he took a deep breath making her go wided eyed.

"NO SPIKE DONT!"

FWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH!

Spike unleashed a white hot fire into the room as Shining kept it contained with his magic.

"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Spike cranked up the heat as he saw Redheart collaspe on the ground as he stopped spewing the molten hot flame. He walked inside and saw the walker still trying to move as he unsheathed his sword.

"Please dont do it." He could hear Tenderheart say as the walker groaned while it tried to bite him and reach out for him.

"Im sorry Redheart but this is the only way. Im sorry." He said as he raised the sword up with the blade pointed down as he let the blade fall just as the walker reached him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! SHUNK! THUMP!" Spike pulled the sword from the walkers skull before taking a deep breath and exhaled the flames right on the body turning it to ash as he moved on to the room making sure that the air was clean burning everything in the room to ash or melted steel.

After he was sure the virus was out of the air he looked up to see the horrified faces of the elements minus Fluttershy as well as the guards and staff.

"This is what happens when you doubt someone whos lived through the virus, studied it, and fought it." He said

"MURDERER!"

Spike was shocked as he saw Rartiy pointing at him.

"YOUR A MONSTER! SHE WAS FINE AND YOU TURNED HER TO ASH!" He looked to see Twilight glaring at him.

"HEY NOW HOLD ON YALL! SPIKE JUST SAVED EVERYPONY HERE!" AJ said standing up for her friend and secret crush.

"YEAH HE TOTALLY SAVED US FROM A VIRUS THAT HE MADE UP BECAUSE OF HIS PTSD!"

"RAINBOW! SPIKE JUST SAVED US FROM A COMPLETE OUTBREAK OF A DEADLY VIRUS THAT-" She stopped as he put a claw on her shoulder.

"Its fine AJ but thanks. I dont think any of them will understand what I do but thanks for believeing in me. Im going to head to the Griffon Empire now and give them the cure as well as the dragon kingdoms just in case. I dont think Ill welcomed here after this anyway."

"GOOD GET OUT YOU NO GOOD DRAGON!" A pony said as they all started to shout at him.

"It seems that no matter what lifetime it is AJ me and you will never be together." He said as he jumped out of a window leaving AJ with tears in her eyes as she reached out to the dragon.

"Hmph good riddence." Rainbow said as AJ gritted her teeth before she wipped around and glared at them.

"THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY A HERO!? THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY A FRIEND AFTER HE JUST SAVED THE ENTIRE NATION!? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PONIES?" AJ exploded as the others backed up.

"SPIKE RISKED IS LIFE TO MAKE SURE THAT OUR HOME DIDNT END UP LIKE HIS! YOU SAW THE BLOOD WORK TWILIGHT AND YET YOU STILL CALLED HIM A MONSTER!? YOU SAW NOT FIVE SECONDS AGO WHAT REDHEART TURNED INTO AS SOON AS SHE DIED!" She yelled as tears came to her eyes.

"AJ please calm down." Pinkie tired

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER WHAT YOU JUST DONE TO SPIKE! ALL OF YOU DONT SEE THE BIG PICTURE HERE OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED! IF SPIKE HADNT GOTTEN THE CURE AND PONYVILLE HAD A OUTBREAK THE PRINCESS WOULD HAVE HAD TO WIPE PONYVILLE OFF THE MAP TO CONTAIN IT! SPIKE JUST SAVED ALL OF US FROM BEING VAPORIZED!" She screamed as she started breathing hard while tears went down her face.

Applejack took off through the crowd and towards the farm as she saw little Spike come out of the library as she ran up to him.

"Spike have you seen the older you?"

"Yeah he was just here he had me send two letters to the Griffon and Dragon lands. Why whats going on AJ?" He asked as fresh tears came to her face.

"No ah cant loose him now. Not now." She said taking off again towards the farm as it started to rain.

As she made it to the farm she saw him take off again as Fluttershy had her head down and AJ could hear her crying. As Flutteshy looked up and saw her coming she ran to her as Applejack threw her arms around her.

"What did he say sugarcube?"

"He said it was good to see his friends alive again and at least now we dont have to worry about the virus since the pegasus are dropping the cure from the clouds of the Everfree Forrest. He said that he would miss us and he was sorry it worked out this way." She said sniffing as AJ held her tighter as the rain came down harder with her tears.

"He also said for me to give you this." She said giving her a scroll as Applejack opened it. As she read the message she got tears in her eyes before she sniffed hard and dropped the scroll into the mud as she collasped.

"AJ?"

"Come on Fluttershy. We got us a dragon to find." She said as lightning struck the ground down the road as she sighed.

"Fine after the storm is over." She said as they headed towards the house to get a good bath and some sleep they had a long day ahead of them in the morning.

(Spike)

Spike flew above the clouds with a dead look in his eyes as he made for the border to the dragon lands. He was to meet with two of the royal dragon families soldiers and they were going to escort him to the family.

Spike landed a few hours later just outside the border to see Princess Luna as well as a few guards in his way just as a squad of dragon soldiers came down from the sky.

"Spike please dont do this we can talk to the ponies and let them see what you have. You dont need to leave." She said as he walked towards her.

"Sorry princess but Princess Twilight made it very clear that I was not welcome in Equestria any longer. So Im going to leave and never come back. I might stay here after I drop off the cure at the Griffon Empire adn settle down." He said as he continued to walk towards her.

"Spike what about Applejack and Fluttershy? What about the other there in Ponyville that will miss you?" She asked as he smiled.

"Ive only been her for two weeks Luna. They will forget me in time. Now move aside Ive made my decision." He said as her head slumped as she watched her friend leave. She quickly run up to him and threw her arms around him and felt him tense up.

"No matter where you go or how long your gone your always welcome in our land my friend." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you Luna. You were always the one that really understood me besides AJ and Twilight." He said as tears came down her face as he went past the royal guards and across the border. Luna watched as her friend left with what could be the last she ever saw of him.

"Goodbye my friend I wll miss you." She said as the other dragons nodded at him before he took to the sky.

'Goodbye my friends. Maybe in another lifetime.' Spike thought as he soared through the skies with the other dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

(3 days later)

Spike sat at a bar in the downtown area of the dragon capital, Surkesh. Surprisingly it was run by a stallion named Thunderwing. Spike was on his 6th shot of hard liquor. Spike was dead on the inside as he waited for his summons from the Overlord. Over the last three days what had happened really sank in.

With him not being dead, stopping another outbreak, and then being exiled. It was hard to take but he took it as a new begining. They would forget about him in time and move on and he could start a new life somewhere far away maybe.

He could go to Griffon Empire and actually start a family, meet a good female have kids, settle down and really enjoy life or he could stay here and find a good female dragon to have hatchlings with and live out the rest of his days just watching his children grow.

Spike sighed as he finished the rest of his drink as Thunderwing came by.

"Need another one buddy?"

"Yeah thanks."

"No problem."

He was to meet with Luna by sundown today to get his camera back from them so he could show the Overlord his proof of the outbreak in his time. Spikes head thumped on the bar as he sighed as Thunderwing came back.

"You gonna be ok buddy?" He asked as Spike sighed and took the drink from him.

"When Im finished with this I will be. Thanks sir, here take these." Spike said handing him a handful of gems making the stallion go wide eyed.

"Your giving me part of your horde?" He asked as Spike chuckled.

"No I dont keep gems and bits and all the other stuff these dragons lay on. I have everything I need on my back and my hip." He said patting the sword on his side as Thunderwing nodded and took the gems.

Spike turned in his seat and looked around at the other dragons in the bar wasting their lives away over some dragoness or some stupid small thing that life threw at them. He sighed as he stood up and left his drink on the counter and left the bar.

He walked down the street unknowingly retracing his steps with Trixie as he headed to the same factory she died at. He walked in and looked around at the workers as they stopped and looked at him.

"Hey mac you ok you dont look so good?" A beautiful dark red dragoness asked as he walked past her.

"Im fine just passing through." He said as he stopped and looked at the offices that they hid in as the horde passed and where his killed his last friend. Rainbow Dash. He stood in the middle of open area as a tear came down his face as he looked at where he layed his sister to rest.

"Sir are you sure you ok?" He looked back and saw it was the same dragoness looking at him worried.

"Ill be fine thank you though ma'am." He said as he walked out of the factory and headed out the factory as she looked on with worry before getting back to work.

As Spike walked he saw he was at the border of the dragon Kindom and the meeting point of where the Griffon Empire started as he sighed and looked back at the city.

"Well I better go meet Luna before I head out. Im tired and I just want to sleep." He said to himself as he took flight towards the Equestrian border where he met two royal guards.

"Halt! The borders have been locked down till further notice. Im sorry but you must turn back." One said as Spike shook his head.

"I will as soon as Princess Luna brings me my camera so I can give evidence to the dragon overlord." He said as they nodded.

"Just stay on the dragon border and we'll have no problems." One said as Spike nodded.

"Dragons honor." He said as they smiled.

"So how many cities have gotten the cure and have their been any bordercrossing attempts?" He asked as the looked at him shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"Im the one who convinced Princess Celestia to declare marshal law and close the borders." He said.

"Oh Im sorry but we cant give that information out sir. Im sorry." The guard said as Spike shrugged.

"Doesnt matter I was just curious." He said as they nodded.

After a while Spike sat down and leaned against a rock while waiting for Princess Luna.

(2 hours later)

Spike was starting to get worried before he saw the princess in the sky as she came down with her night guard.

"So sorry Im late Spike we had a bit of a situation with Ponyville and lost track of time." She said as she pulled out his camera.

"What kind of situation?" He asked as she sighed giving him his stuff.

"Applejack and Fluttershy were caught trying to cross the border." She said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Why Princess Twilight made it clear that I wasnt welcomed there anymore. Why are they crossing the border?" He asked as she smiled.

"Because they want you back Spike. They dont care about what Twilight and the others think of you. They want you back. You wont believe this but they havent spoken to any of their friends since they were brought back. Fluttershy even layed into them for what they said to you." She said as he looked at her in shock.

"Thats bordering on jail sentence Luna. They dont need to do that. Tell them to stop I dont want them to get in trouble." He said as she sighed.

"You know they're not going to listen to me." She said smiling as he sighed.

"Just dont send them to jail Luna they mean well and they just want to make sure Im ok. Just tell them I said that Im fine." He said as she nodded.

"Ill tell them Spike. Ill see you later my friend." She said pulling him into a hug as he stiffened a little before hugging her back.

"See you later Luna." He said

(With Applejack)

"Come on sugar cube lets get goin ah know a path that will take us past the guard posts and we'll be in the dargon lands in no time." Applejack said as Fluttershy nodded grabbing her saddle bag. The where geared up for a long trek as they made their way to the dragon border.

Applejack had a headache as she ran with her friend. She had been have dreams like a past life. She couldnt make sence of it but something was driving her to find him like a need to find him and bring him home.

"Applejack are you ok?" AJ looked at her friend and smiled.

"Ahll be fine sugarcube ah just need to find Spike." She said galloping faster towards the border.

(3 hours later)

Applejack and Fluttershy were waiting in the treeline as the guards pasted them.

"Now go!" Applejack whispered as the two made a dash for the border.

"Halt!"

"GO FLUTTERSHY GO!" They crossed the border making the guards gowl looking at the two mares.

"HA! Out smarted by a couple of mares. You boys have fun now ah got a dragon to find." She said sticking her tongue out at the guards who sighed.

"Please just be careful you two I know your looking for Spike. Last I saw of him he came to get his evidence to show to the Overlord. I wish you two luck in your journey." He said and the two went back to their patrol least more ponies get past them.

"Thanks guys and we will by the way yall might want to increase your guards." Futtershy said as they nodded and five more guards came from the road.

"Yeah we had already sent for backup, now go your dragons waiting on you." A guard said making them smile.

(That night)

Fluttershy watched her friend mumble in her sleep before she layed down as well. They had stopped at a local hotel outside the capital. Fluttershy snuggled up to her friend on the large bed sighing at the warmth she was giving off. She felt Applejack wrap her hooves around Fluttershy and sigh.

"Mmm Spike." Fluttershy smiled at her friend and would use this to tease her one day as she layed down feeling herself fall asleep.

(Dream)

"Spike ah told you to get them apples to the barn!" Applejack yelled stomping up to the dragon who was smiling at her.

"Oh I know AJ and I know that you wouldnt leave the fields until they were all done." He said stepping aside to show all of the orchard done. Her mouth dropped open and looked at her friend just now seeing how tired he really was.

"Spike you did all this yourself?" She asked looking back at the orchard and the last wagon carrying the other apples. She smiled and saw out the corner of her eye Spike grabbing something.

"Yeah took three days and nights to do it. But I finally did. Oh and I almost forgot." He said handing her a beautiful necklace with her cutie mark on it making her gasp.

"Happy birthday Applejack." He said smiling looking at her shocked face.

"Spike ah, ah dont know what do say. Nopony has ever gotten me something just for me." She said with tears breming her eyes threatening to fall before she felt a claw wipe them away.

"Your my best friend AJ why wouldnt I see you as the loving mare you are? You helped me after Rarity left you were there, when Twi left I just wanted to show how much you mean to me." He said smiling making her blush.

"Oh shoot Spike yall didnt have to get nothin for me." She said smiling and pawing at the ground.

"I know but I wanted to. Now come on birthday mare. Lets get these apples in storage and then I have a party just for you waiting at sugar cube corner." He said strapping himself to the wagon.

"Ok sugar cube come lets get this done with." She said as time blurred.

Applejack found herself inside Sugar Cube Corner with her friends that were still there. Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie along with Ms Cake and Spike over by the punch with the twins.

She sighed watching the two lovers talking and could feel something jerking at her heart.

"AJ you ok?" She jumped and looked over at Dash smiling.

"Yeah ahm ok sugar cube." She said looking back at Spike and Cupcake laughing while they both held the twins. Spike looked so happy with Cupcake she just felt this tearing at her chest watching them together with each other.

"You sure?" Dash asked following her line of sight watching Spike give Cupcake a kiss and take Pound from her heading up the stairs to put them to bed.

"Aint nothin ah can do now sugar cube. Mah time is done and gone." She said looking down at the necklace.

" Its gonna be ok AJ." Dash said bringing her into a hug.

(End dream)

Applejack woke up confused and saw Fluttershy getting up out of the bed.

"Oh good morning Applejack." She said smiling.

"Mornin sugar cube." She said stretching before rolling out of the bed.

"Yall ready? Lets go find that dragon." She said pawing at her neck where she could still feel the weight of the necklace he gave her.

"You ok AJ?" Fluttershy asked looking at her friend who snapped out of her daze and smiled at her.

"Um yeah ahm fine sugar cube. Come on we're wastin daylight." She said walking out the door and towards the exit. Once they got outside Applejack saw much to her suprise Trixie smiling at Spike walking towards the Inn. But something was wrong they were both covered in blood and just looked so tired.

"Hahaha we made it!" Trixie said leaning up against Spike who looked down at her.

"Yeah we did. Im glad we both got out of there alive." He said looking down as she grabbed his face.

"Spike look at me. You had no other choice but to kill them. They were no longer your friends that you grew up with they were zombies hell bent on eating you for lunch." She said watching him tear up only for her to bring his head into her chest as she sniffed.

"Come on lets get cleaned up and some food ok?" She said pulling him with her past the mares.

"Applejack!"

"Huh what!?" Applejack shook her head and looked at her worried friends face.

"Um well Ive been calling you for a minute and you just stared at the dirt. Are you sure your ok?" She said coming up beside her.

"Yeah ahm fine just thinkin is all." She said looking back at the Talon Inn before looking back down the road asking about their dragon.

(With Spike)

"GO SPIKE MOVE!" Spike looked over at Trixie as they from the walkers and dodged any that tried to ambush them. They had just made it to Canterlot when they ran into a pack of pegasus they went for them, now with them grounded they ran to the castle and through the gates before Spike turned and pushed the large heavy doors closed and bolted them shut.

"Come on lets get inside before those flyers come after us." Spike said grabbing Trixie and bolting inside, he closed the door behind them and slid the large door bolt in.

"Come on lets go see if anypony is still alive." He said getting a nod from the mare. They walked down the castle halls watching out for any ambushers. They saw a few bodies down the hall and steered clear of them talking a turn down another. He saw bodies lining the walls headless and had bite marks on them making him turn away.

"Looks like they killed anyone that was bitten." Trixie said in a hollow voice looking at the bodies.

"Yeah cant really blame them though." He said getting a nod from his partner. They continued to walk the hallways the only sound were Trixies hoofclops before they stopped as a walker came out from the corner making them freeze. They watched it stop and look right at them.

"Uggggghhhhhh."

Spike reached back and took hold of his sword as Trixie grabbed a curved sword with her magic.

"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"

They turned around to see to their shock Rainbow slowly coming towards them making the other infected start to stumble towards them like jogging drunk.

"Here they come get ready." He said before he went pale seeing a small horde of zombies behind the two coming at them.

"There's no way we can take all of them!" Trixie yelled looking between the two hordes.

Spike looked behind him and saw a door hoping against hope that that it led somewhere other than a dead in.

"Trixie check the doors see if they go anywhere!" He said ripping open the door only to come face to face with a walker.

"Guah."

SHUNK

Spike pushed the dead pony and looked inside only to see it was a bed room.

"AHHH!" Spike turned to see Trixie cutting the head of another infected off before looking in and groaned.

"NO LUCK WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME!" She said starting to panic continuing to look through the doors. Spike opened another door and saw a stallion standing there like he was going to open the door.

"Spike?"

"Shining?"

"GREAT YOU KNOW EACH OTHER NOW MOVE!" Trixie yelled slamming them into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Come on we got to move there's no way that door is gonna hold." Shining said running through the room off to the otherside. Shining opened the door checking to see if the coast is clear when he was hit by a flyer. They rushed out to help and saw him throw the stallion off him before shoving a sword through its head and turned to them.

"Lets go you two I have a AHHHHH!" He backed up looking at them seeing there bites and held up his sword.

"YOUR BIT! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He said wide eyed backing up.

"Shining wait! We had these bite for weeks now! Please stay with us." Spike begged as the stallion continued to back up trembling shaking his head.

"No no no no. Your not real your another one of those vision your all in my head." He rambled.

"Shining? What happened here?" He asked the twitchy former guard.

"They, they were everywhere we couldnt stop them, they came at us in waves and even the princesses were taken down with barely a fight. I watched my parents get eaten by children and Celestia and the others turned on us after a while." He said starting to sound insane.

"Shining please calm down." Spike tried.

"What next my sister comes after me?" He said to himself looking at Spike who had his head down.

"No I killed her two days ago." Spike said watching Shining nod and back away.

"Good good so I wont run into her later thats good." He said staring at them watching spike and Trixies eyes widen.

"SHINING LOOK OUT!" But he was to late to react as five ponies tackled him and bit into his face and body.

"AHHHHHH! HELP MEEEEEE!" He screamed in pain while Spike jumped to his families side he swung cutting both Velvet and Night Lights heads off with one swing. He froze realizing who these ponies were watching as Celestia and Luna looked at him while Cadence continued bite into the struggling stallion.

"Cadence stop!" Spike yelled as the mare looked up at Spike and started to advance with the other three.

"Trixie check on him Ill deal with them." Spike said spreading his wings and taking off back down the hall as the three gave chase.

He flew taking Twists and turns trying to loose them only to be cut off or nearly taken down by the three. After a while he found himself in the throne room and stopped seeing all the dead bodies torn to pieces. He heard the sound of hoove clacking behind him and turned to see the three mares.

"This was the last stand wasnt it? This is when we lost contact with you isnt it?" He said to the who looked at him confused for a second.

"Sssssssppppppiiiiiikkkkkkeeee"

Spikes eyes widened with tears hearing Luna say his name.

"Yeah its me Lu." He said smiling as the mares bent down and lunged at once making Spike dive and roll away before coming up to see Cadences face. On instink he extended his claws and shoved his claw from the bottom of the mares jaw all the way out the top of her head.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He looked over to see Celestia running at him making his heart nearly stop as he pulled his hand from the mares head and jumped away just as the sun bringer slamed into spot he was at. She whipped her head to him just when he got to his feet. Spike got up just in time to feel a horn go through his side.

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed as he was lifted off the ground by Luna.

"Spppppppppiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkeeee." She said and bit into his back making him scream again as Celestia trotted over towards him.

"NO!" He yelled and kicked out smacking Celestia in the face hard knocking her back. He screamed again as Luna bit into him again before he took a deep breath and jerked right snapping the mares horn off and fell to the ground.

He quickly got to his feet and got away as hooves smashed into the spot he was at. He groaned in pain grabbed his sword and shoved it through Luna's chest and out her back cutting her spinal cord making the mare drop like a sack.

He turned and narrowly avoided being gored by Celestia's horn. He went to fly away but his wing was grabbed and was flung into the steps of the throne making Luna's horn go deeper into him losing his sword as it clattered to the ground.

"YAHHHHHHHHH! FUCK!" He screamed looked up just in time to catch Celestia's face from biting into his neck.

"GET OFF ME!" He said trying to push her back while she kept gettting closer and closer to. Spike started to panic before he looked at Luna's horn and got a idea, he used all the remaining strength he had and pulled her down on it forcing it out the top of her head.

"URK!"

He held her there with his head to hers just holding her while she struggled for a few seconds before her movements stopped.

"Im sorry, Im so sorry." He said before pulling her off of him and limped to his sword.

"Spiiiiikkkkeeee." He looked over to see the milky white eyes of Luna looking at him and her front two hooves trying to drag herself over to him.

"Luna." He walked over to her and put his hand under her jaw holding her head up to him.

"Im so sorry I wish I could have been here for you. Some friend I am huh?" He said and felt her nuzzle his hand.

"Spiiikkkee."

"I know I know shhhhhh itll be all over soon he said smiling at her as she weakly nibbled on his finger before going still looking up at him she got closer and layed her head on his lap. He could feel her breathing stop but not before saying one last thing.

"Thank...Youuuu." She said before going still. He choked on sobs and pulled her head in his chest before bursting into tears crying loud and long holding one of the other special mares in his life as they died.

He looked up hearing hooves to see Rainbow Dash looking at him.

"Go away Rainbow now is not the time for this." He said through sobs hearing the clops get closer. He swung his arm and struck the mare hard in the face.

"FUCK OFF DASH! DONT YOU HAVE SOMEONE ELSE TO EAT THATS NOT CLOSE TO ME OR SOMETHING!?" He said getting up just when the mare jumped in the air only to be hit by a large rock in the side.

"SPIKE!"

Spike shook his head and looked around him seeing other dragons looking at him before looking at the Overlord.

"Are you ok son? I have reviewed the evidence and agree with you. But when I came out to tell you, you were staring at the throne. Gem for your thoughts?" He said to the pale dragon.

"I dont think you want my thoughts your great you'll never get to sleep again." He said handing a vial over to him.

"Please make sure everyone gets it just in case. I dont want your kingdom to end up like your predesessor." Spike said walking out of the throne room.

"Thank you Spike and I will. Where will you be heading from here?" The Overlord asked watching him reach the doors.

"To the Griffon Empire." He said turning back to open the door.

"And then?"

Spike stopped not really thinking about what to do, he could settle down but realalisticly speaking who would stay with him? He sighed looking at the door.

"I dont know, I just... I dont know." He said opening the door.

"You are alway welcome here young dragon for however long. You are a hero to us for this." The Overlord said standing and bowed catching others off guard and bowed themselves. Spike looked back and smiled.

"Thank you all really Ill keep that in mind." He said finally going out of the room. He came outside to come face to face with the dragoness from the factory.

"Hey I know you. Your that guy from the factory. What are you doing here?" She asked making him smile a little but she took a step back.

"Delivering a cure. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to the Griffon Empire." He said starting to move past her.

"Wait wait wait. What cure and for what?" She getting a sigh from him.

"You'll find out soon since the Overlord will be making it manditory once its mass produced." He said stepping past her but she blocked his path.

"Ma'am please Im on a important mission right now and I cant delay." He said with a tired look in his eyes looking at her searching one as they wondered his body looking at the old bite marks and scars.

"What happened?" She asked never taking her eyes on the large scar on his side.

"An outbreak and I lost everything and everyone I loved. Now please can I finish my mission now." He said and moved past her this time.

"Are you coming back?" She asked looking at him with something in her eyes he couldnt really tell. Pity, sorrow, worry? He didnt know.

"Maybe I dont know. After Im done dont know where Ill go from there maybe find a nice Island to live the rest of my days on." He said watching her walk up to him still staring in his eyes.

"Come back when your done in the Griffon Kingdom. I want to hear about it. Im Kalah by the way who are you?" She said sticking out her claw while Spike looked at it for a minute.

"Spike, just Spike." He said shaking her claw smiling a little.

"I'll see you later Kalah it was a pleasure meeting you." He said and turned around heading for the border just as two mares walked out of a building across the street.

Kalah watched Spike walk away before he took flight heading to the border just outside the city.

"Very interesting male. I hope he does come back I want to know what that look in his eye are." She said turning to see two tired looking mares walking up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am but have yall seen a dragon bout 6 feet tall green and purple with a bunch of scar on his body?" The one with the hat on.

"Is he in trouble or something?" She said eyeing the mares.

"No ah want him back home where he belongs. His name is Spike." She said making the drogoness sigh.

"Yeah he just went to the griffon border about five minutes ago." She said watching the mare look like she was going to break down.

"What is he to you?" Kalah asked as the mare look up at her.

"He's... Special to me ah want him back in mah life no matter what." She said making the dragoness raise a eyebrow.

"Why dont you come with me to my place and rest for the night and you can tell me about Spike. I want to know something." She said getting a nod from the mares as they followed her to her place.

(With Spike)

Spike sat out in the open fields that lead to the griffon homeland with a fire by a tree. He sat looking on as the sun dipped into the land.

"If only it could always be like this." He said when the ground a few hundred feet on the other side of the field lit up in a blue light. Spike jumped up and took flight towards it before long coming up on the site. What he saw shocked him to the core.

"Gilda?"

"Spike?"


End file.
